


结婚这件小事

by octavarium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium
Summary: 先婚后爱，轻松愉快，sy搬运存档
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

多年之后（这里的意思是大概三四年之后）。

在一次Greg Lestrade和John Watson在酒吧里放松的时候（直白一点就是他们两个需要释放一下压力倾诉一下苦恼），他们不可避免地提到了Holmes兄弟（这是说他们各自痛斥自己家那位，也不管对方听没听，骂就完事儿了）。

John刚喝完一杯酒，脸上红扑扑，此刻正是天地间灵光的乍现，于是他问了一个问题，顺便截住了Greg下面的话。如果他不这么干的话，他那一大堆糟心事儿怕是没什么机会说出来了。

他问：“Mycroft也绑架过你吗？我是说，就像是我第一次见到他的时候那样？”

Greg喝得微醺，先怼了隔壁桌的一个胖子一句：“呸，阿森纳才是最棒的！”然后才摇头晃脑地对John说：“你说了句啥？”

“我说，Mycroft也绑架过你吗？”

“绑架？”

“就像是第一次我见到他的时候，我莫名其妙就上了一辆黑车。”

“噢，那倒没有。”

“我还以为Mycroft挺一视同仁呢。”

“没有绑架。”Greg灌了一口酒，“但是——”

“但是？”

“他求婚了。”

John怀疑自己来了一家黑酒吧。这酒不会有问题吧？

“不然我为什么要跟他结婚？”Greg眼神忧郁地看着酒吧的小电视机，上面正在放本赛季阿森纳精彩时刻，“起码也要找个球迷吧。”

说得有理。但是John希望Mycroft没空查这里的监控。

这就是此刻发生的事情。

Greg Lestrade，一个热爱工作的优秀探长，在一天清晨他来上班的时候发现办公室里坐着一个男人。

这挺正常。

“来报案的？”

“Gregory Lestrade探长？”

“是我，怎么了？杀人抢劫入室盗窃？绑架诈骗还是勒索？”

“严格来说，都不是。”

Greg有点兴奋。哇哦，难道是什么新型犯罪？刚好他最近认识了一个像比格犬一样的小朋友，需要复杂的案件来消耗他的精力。

“那是什么？”他开口说话的时候依然是一个探长应该有的口吻，严肃、专业，隐藏着随时可以爆发出的十分克制的悲痛。

“我希望您能帮我一个忙。”

“每个人来这儿都是找我帮忙的，说出你的故事，不是，你的案子。”

“嫁给我。”

他眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着这个穿着西装三件套，手里握着一把精致贵重的伞，坐在那里就好像这里是他的办公室一样的男人。

“麻烦你再说一次？”

“嫁给我。”那个男人重复着，声调语气和刚才一模一样，复读机都没他效果这么好。

“我觉得你的问题可能是吸毒。”他很快地下了结论，“要么就是……”他的手指了指脑袋，后面的话全靠意会。

“我能够对我说的话负责，也拥有对自己行为负责的能力，探长先生。我再说一次，嫁给我。”

Greg歪着头，盯了这个男人一会儿，忽然想起来有个重要的问题没问。

“敢问阁下是？”

“鄙人Mycroft Holmes。我想你会对这个姓氏耳熟，毕竟你和舍弟最近往来密切。”

“令弟不会就是那个猫见猫挠狗见狗咬人见人烦的Sherlock Holmes吧？”

“很不幸，Sherlock正是舍弟。”

“那确实够不幸的。”

据Greg的观察，那个男人的表情第一次出现了波动。具体表现为他的嘴角抽搐了一下。那抽搐的幅度太小，让Greg判断不出他是想笑还是想咒骂。

接下来是两个人没有执手但是相望，只有无语没有凝噎的，大约十几秒。

气氛总体来说还是很尴尬的。

Greg反省了一下，他确实不应该这么说人家的弟弟。毕竟谁家还没几个糟心弟弟呢？

“呃……”他试图打破沉默。

“请你考虑一下我的提议/求婚。”

Proposal这个词用在这里简直是太妙了，Greg想，尤其是这两个意思其实是一码事的时候。

“恕我拒绝。”

妙归妙，拒绝还是得拒绝的。

对面的男人点了点头，好像他的回答在意料之中似的。

“没有关系。手续我已经办好了。具体的公示信息你可以在网上查阅。”他缓缓地从随身携带的文件包里掏出一张卡片，放在Greg的办公桌上，“记得去参加婚礼，探长先生。”

“等等。”Greg警惕地看着那张卡片，想起他最近刚看的电视剧，“这不会是什么艾格妮丝·风子的预言卡片吧。”①

又是尴尬的十几秒。

对面的男人露出了一个笑容。看得Greg背脊发凉。

“我能看出Sherlock为什么喜欢你了，探长先生。”这个男人说，“您的想象能力如此丰富，当一个警探根本就是屈才。顺便，这不是什么预言卡片，这是我的名片。我想你会用得到的。”

说完，这个男人就缓步踱出他的办公室。姿势优雅，风度翩然。Greg认为他的办公室和外面的走廊需要一块红毯才能配得上这个男人。

当然，以Greg的天性，他根本就没把这件事当回事，甚至在吃午饭的时候还和他的队员们开了个玩笑。

等到下午他接到关于预约教堂及其他相关事宜的电话的时候，他就不这么想了。

这事儿竟然是真的？Greg疑惑地打开了通知登记处的网站。

他发现他和那位Mycroft Holmes先生的婚讯已经公示了三个星期。

一周之后，就可以举行婚礼了。

他花了点时间来接受这个现实。

现在，最主要的是打电话给这个天杀的Holmes，搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

正在他手忙脚乱地找那张小卡片的时候，他的手机响了。

一个陌生的号码。

他有种不好的预感。

他接了电话。

“这里是Greg Lestrade。”

“下午好，探长先生。我想你已经看到了我们公示信息了。”

这就是一切故事的开始。

①一个简单的《好兆头》梗，不影响剧情＼(>o<)ノ


	2. 02

第二天下午，Greg根据对方给的地址找到了这个什么什么俱乐部。  
他推门进去，门口的服务人员朝他礼貌地笑了笑。  
“我找Mycroft Holmes。”他声如洪钟。  
服务生皱了皱眉头，给他指了一条道。  
那边聚集了一坨儿正在看报纸的三件套，不是秃脑袋就是半秃不秃的脑袋。  
他像是老师在教室里巡视一样，企图在这堆脑袋里把那个Holmes找出来。  
问题是那个Holmes是个秃脑袋还是个半秃不秃的脑袋？  
Greg逐渐失去了耐心。摊上跟一个陌生人结婚这事儿已经够倒霉了，他还要在这里数秃头。  
他正准备开嗓子嚎一声，忽然看到那个Holmes出现在一条走廊上，正示意他过去。  
哦，是半秃不秃。  
他跟着Holmes进了那间专属待客室。  
这房间装潢典雅华丽，跟眼前这个男人很配。  
跟他就不怎么配了，他站在这里简直像是一只站在企鹅群里的鸭子。  
“请坐，Lestrade探长。酒，茶，还是咖啡？”  
“茶，谢谢。”  
“好的。”  
“加糖，谢谢。”  
他仿佛看到了那个男人有一瞬间的僵硬。  
很快，一杯上好的红茶放到了他面前。  
Greg觉得比起喝茶还是谈正事更重要。  
“那个，我看到了公示信息。”  
“我知道，否则你不会来找我。”  
“所以你三周之前就已经提交了手续？”  
“没有，”对面的男人姿态优雅，“是前天。”  
“但是那个公示日期不是——？”  
“确实，这个操作有违规的嫌疑。”那个叫什么Holmes的装模作样地叹了口气，“但是一切都在可以接受的范围之内。”  
算了，Greg愤愤不平地想，这件事虽然奇怪，但是他要来说的是更诡异的事情。  
“我不明白，Holmes先生，我们素未谋面，怎么就成了要急着结婚的关系了？”  
“我一直坚信，如果要做什么事情，那就越快越好。迟则生变。”这位Holmes慢条斯理地说。  
Greg看着他那个装腔作势的样子就一种蠢蠢欲动的冲动。把他揍一顿的冲动。  
“那你的性伴侣可有够倒霉的。”Greg忍不住挖苦道。  
那个Holmes没有马上反击，缓缓地，他露出了一个似笑非笑的笑容。看得Greg浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我想，这个问题与你无关，Lestrade先生。”  
依然是那种欠打的慢条斯理。  
Greg咧嘴一笑：“谁说的，我们这不是下周就要结婚了嘛。”  
“哦？”Holmes挑了挑另一条眉毛，“看来你对这桩婚事没有异议，那我就放心了。”  
“不，我有异议，非常大的异议。”Greg像在婚礼上准备拆散新婚夫妇似的大喊。  
“愿闻其详。”  
这个男人双手交叠撑在下巴上，这个动作好生眼熟。  
“我到现在都闹不清这是怎么回事儿，为什么我要跟你结婚？”  
“因为Sherlock喜欢你，而且还算听你的话。”  
“那也应该Sherlock来跟我结婚，怎么，他不肯？还是你们哥俩打算演一出哈姆雷特，需要找一个……那个王后叫啥来着？”  
“乔特鲁德。”  
“对，乔特鲁德。然后你们就可以……等等，这么说的话，你得死在你弟弟的手里才行。放心，真有那么一天，我会认真侦察犯罪现场的。”  
“我十分欣赏你的敬业精神，探长，但是对你的想象力不敢恭维。”  
“那你倒是说说看，Holmes先生，这一摊烂事儿都要怎么解释？”  
“结婚不能算是烂事，探长，在你的一生中你难免会尝试一下婚姻的。”  
“那也不能跟一个素未谋面的陌生人。”  
“我们见过两次面了，这就算不上素未谋面了。当然，如果你需要的话，我不介意这周我们见得更频繁一点。”  
Greg不想说话。他发现除了那个黄色玩笑，他在斗嘴这件事上根本没赢过。  
对面的男人叹了口气。那声叹息有点像是给神父忏悔的开场白，听着还挺沉重，好像包含了从他出生起到现在的全部罪孽一样。  
“我的家人总是希望我能尽快结婚。”他说。  
“为啥？”Greg问，“你看起来是一个人也能过得很好的类型。”  
“虽然你的想象力令人失望，但是看人的眼光令人赞许。”那个男人轻轻抬了抬下颌，“老派的想法，大概‘凡是有财产的单身汉，必定要娶位太太，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。’①”  
“那你应该找一个待字闺中的千金小姐。我猜一定有很多人愿意把他们的女儿儿子弟弟妹妹介绍给你。”  
“确实如此。”  
听听这骄傲的小语气。Greg那蠢蠢欲动的揍人冲动更加蠢蠢欲动了。  
“所以你的选择一定很多，大可不必找我的。”  
“噢，Gregory Lestrade探长，你根本不知道你有多珍贵。你是人间至宝。你是万里挑一的不二人选。你是最适合的结婚对象。你是我唯一的选择。”  
这段听着像表白的话加上对方那个明显是莎剧爱好者的戏剧腔，让Greg就算是摸不着头脑也不由有点脸红。  
“但、但是，为啥？”  
好了，他竟然还结巴上了。  
“因为Sherlock竟然听你的话。”  
“哈？”Greg想不明白，“这怎么又是Sherlock？我说，这是不是对我上次收缴了他的那些可卡因的报复？”  
“不是。这是我的决定，探长。身为长子，身为兄长，我肩负了教导Sherlock的责任。”  
“你的教育还挺失败的。”  
那个男人不理他，自顾自地说了下去：“为此，很久之前我就决定，我的伴侣必须能够分担这种责任，最起码也要接受。”  
“我想这也不难吧。”  
“不难？不，探长，你什么都不知道。我给你举个例子。前几年我曾经有一次短暂的通灵体验。我和上帝交流了一会儿，他愿意实现我一个愿望。本着对大不列颠的热爱，我告诉他，我希望英国脱欧成功。”  
“……”  
“上帝拒绝了我，他认为这个愿望太宏大了，而他的闲暇实在有限。既然如此，我满怀内疚地许了一个小小的、只利于自己的愿望。我希望Sherlock能改一改他的恶习。你知道上帝说什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“上帝决定跟我谈一谈脱欧的问题。这就是为什么这两年我们脱欧如此顺利。明白了吗，探长先生？”  
对方神情十分严肃，这让Greg有点弄不清楚他是在开玩笑还是说真的。  
“那个，这是个玩笑吧？”  
“当然了，Lestrade先生，我就是打个比方。希望你能稍微理解一下我的处境。”  
这个男人显然拥有能面不改色地胡扯的能力。Greg对此肃然起敬。  
“好吧，”Greg说，他马上又想起另外一个问题，“那如果，我是说如果，以后Sherlock遇到一个什么人，能把他驯得服服帖帖的，你是打算离婚还是养个情人？”  
“那就让他自己去结婚。”  
“看来结婚是你们家解决人际关系的唯一方法。”  
“不完全是，但是是目前唯一行之有效的方法。”  
“行吧。”Greg折服于Holmes的逻辑，“但是你不觉得你对待婚姻过于草率了吗？”  
“草率是指？”  
“你几乎不了解我。”  
“哦，这个。”对面的男人若有所思。  
“更谈不上什么爱情。”  
“看不出你竟然是个浪漫派，探长。”  
“我有一半法国人的血统。还是说你觉得婚姻不需要爱情？”  
“我无意深究婚姻和爱情的关系。但是我想提醒你，探长先生。无数先哲告诉我们，婚姻是爱情的坟墓。”  
“那你现在打算建个空墓咯？”  
“如果你这么在意这件事情的话，探长，”那个男人调整了一下表情，深情款款地盯着他，“我对你一见钟情。”  
“……那个……”Greg被他盯得浑身不自在，“我其实没这么在意这件事。”  
“很好。”这位Holmes笑了笑，“至于了解……我想你也应该听过这几句话。‘婚姻生活能否幸福，完全是个机会问题。’‘你既然得和这个人过一辈子，你最好尽量少了解他。’”②  
“我不知道你竟然是奥斯汀的书迷。”  
“我想这不是缺点，你以后可以慢慢了解。”  
Greg搅了搅那杯快凉的红茶。  
“即便如此，”他说，“这件事还是太突然了。我是说，万一你是个十恶不赦的混蛋呢？”  
“如果你可以信任Sherlock，那你就可以信任我。我看上去可比他正直多了。”  
“那可不一定。”Greg挑剔地打量着对方，“Sherlock不过是个肉眼可辨别的混球罢了，但是你说不准是个斯文败类。电影里的反派都打扮成你这样。”  
“只有在我那个冥顽不灵的弟弟的剧本里我才是个反派。我的主要对手是会毁掉他的药物、尼古丁和不健康的生活习惯。我想这不能算是什么败类。况且我们之间的婚姻关系对你也有明显的好处，探长。”  
“什么好处？有一个像Sherlock那样的妻弟吗？”  
“妻弟这个词并不是非常妥当。并且，显然，关于Sherlock的那部分，受益方是我。”  
“你还挺诚实。”  
“谢谢夸奖，探长。我想在这段婚姻关系里，我能提供稳定而优渥的物质条件。”  
“看出来了。”  
“当然，如果你需要的话，我还可以提供一些原则上不方便泄露的信息，帮助苏格兰场提高破案率。”  
Greg歪着头看着他。  
“你是说就像是你擅自修改通知登记处的信息一样。”  
Holmes点点头，说：“差不多是这样。”  
Greg又轻轻搅动了一会儿那杯红茶。  
“我在犹豫，Holmes先生，我在犹豫要不要像简爱一样，表达一下对你们这种自以为有钱有权就可以为所欲为的混球的愤慨。”  
“噢。”那个男人交叠的双手轻轻敲着桌面，似乎在思考什么，过了一会儿，他才说：“那让我换一种说法。”  
他用具有穿透力的、直击心灵的目光看着Greg，用一种郑重其事的口吻说：“如果这些都不能打动你的话，Gregory Lestrade先生，我剩下唯一的筹码只有我自己了。”  
Greg被吓得慌了手脚。他承认自己刚才是有点恼火，这个人的倨傲语气和对规则的蔑视都激怒了他。但是对方的反应是不是也有点太强烈了……？这个男人不会干出点什么然后赖着他……吧？  
“如果你认为Sherlock那愚蠢的脑袋瓜都能帮助你并且得到你的珍视的话，那么我相信我也能够帮助你。毕竟我的头脑比起Sherlock有过之而无不及。Lestrade探长，以下是我的提议。如果你答应我的求婚，那么我将承诺，无论何时何地何种情形，无论是何种案件，只要你需要，我都会提供帮助。换言之，我就是你的专属私人咨询侦探，随时随地，只为你一个人效劳。”那个男人看着他，“你认为这个提议怎么样？”  
Greg看得出他是认真的，这些话并不是随便说说。  
“你好像很了解我。”他迎着对方的目光。  
“我查过你的档案。”  
“所以你知道我为什么要当警察。”  
“是的。”  
“刚才是谁说了解越少越好的？”  
“那是一种策略。所以，你要继续拒绝我的提议吗？”  
Greg学着他那样也挑了挑眉毛，笑着说：“你经常开出这种令人无法拒绝的条件吗？”  
“算是吧。”Mycroft Holmes明显松弛下来了，“但是用我自己当筹码是第一次。”  
“那我应该深感荣幸？”  
“不，是我的荣幸。”  
“顺便一问，你到底是谁？”  
“我没想到你的记忆力如此出人意料，Lestrade先生。”  
“你不是什么普通人，你可以查到我的档案，可以给我提供案件细节，可以篡改政府网站的数据。”Greg喝了一口已经凉了的茶，“还有，我叫Greg，对你的未婚夫不必这么客套。”  
“鄙人不过是个忝居末职的公务员罢了。”Mycroft微笑着说道，“Gregory。”

①《傲慢与偏见》的开头，王科一先生译本。  
②《傲慢与偏见》中伊丽莎白的好友夏绿蒂说的一段话，全文为：“唔，”夏绿蒂说，“我一心一意祝吉英成功。我以为即使她明天就跟他结婚，她所能获得的幸福，比起她花上一年时间、研究了他的性格、再去跟他结婚所能获得的幸福，并不见得会少到哪里去。婚姻生活是否能幸福，完全是个机会问题。一对爱人婚前脾气摸得非常透，或者脾气非常相同，这并不能保证他们俩就会幸福。他们总是弄到后来距离越来越远，彼此烦恼。你既然得和这个人过一辈子,你最好尽量少了解他的缺点。”同样摘自王科一先生译本。


	3. 03

Mycroft在生气。  
这种少见的情绪已经缠了他整整一天了。  
早晨八点半的时候，他只是有一点生气。  
而现在，十个小时过去了，他非常愤懑。  
这一切都是因为他的未婚夫。还有那个三十五秒都不到的电话。以及一条石沉大海的短信。  
Mycroft认为上次的谈话取得了相当大的成功，然而，他和Gregory Lestrade探长之间显然还有一部分亟待解决的事宜。  
因此，一大早，他猥自枉屈，屈尊降贵，亲自给这位探长先生打了个电话。  
电话接通的那一刻，他清了清嗓子，从容优雅地说：“早上好，Gregory——”  
他的开场白还没有说完，对面传来了一个非常不耐烦且粗鲁的声音：“你谁？”  
Mycroft很不满被对方这样打断，但是他没有显露出来。这会破坏他的形象。  
他用他那一贯雍容的声音回答道：“我是Mycroft Holmes，容我——”  
“哦，Mycroft。”对面先是来了一段不明的咀嚼和吞咽声，接着在一阵汽车发动的声音中，对方含含糊糊的声音传了过来，“你有急事吗？”  
Mycroft思索了一会儿，他决定用最微妙而谨慎的方式回答这个问题，因此他说道：“急，也不急。”  
“那就是不急。”对方一锤定音，“听着，我现在要去一个现场，有什么事儿晚上再说就这样我先挂了。”  
“等——”  
但是没什么可等一下的。对方留给他的就是冰冷无情的嘟嘟声。  
Mycroft怔在那里。  
整整一分钟，他都在试图消化这个事实。  
他，一个忝居末职的公务员，连一句话都没说完，而对方就这样挂了他的电话？  
他看着手机上的通话记录。那个通话记录残忍地提醒着他这不是一场噩梦而是一份活生生的耻辱。  
他马上决定再拨过去。  
没人接。  
再拨一个。  
没人接。  
再拨一个。  
还是没人接。  
再拨一个。  
通话中。  
虽然不明白为什么自己的电话被忽视了，Mycroft还是认为这是个好兆头，这说明也许Lestrade探长这会儿有空接电话了。  
他在心里打了会儿腹稿。又看了看手机。他琢磨着以探长每个电话35秒钟的速度，这会儿打完五个应该绰绰有余。  
也应该轮到他了吧？  
Mycroft又拨了一次。  
没人接。  
Mycroft放下手机，深吸一口气。希望他内心那颗名叫愤怒的小火苗能自行熄灭。  
但是他忘了氧气助燃。那颗小火苗借着他吸的这口气在他的胸膛噌的一声蹿得老高。  
他又拿起了手机，这次打开了短信。  
“Gregory Lestrade先生，请问我是否有荣幸知道你为什么不接我的电话？”  
在按发送键的瞬间，Mycroft犹豫了。这会不会显得他过于在意这件事情？他思量着，他和这位Lestrade先生虽然有马上成为事实的婚姻关系，但是这所谓的婚姻关系的实质是一个交易。他用他的头脑交换了Lestrade对Sherlock的约束力。除此之外，他们彼此之间与陌生人无异。即，远远达不到为了不接一通电话兴师问罪的关系。  
Mycroft删了这条信息。  
他斟酌言辞，重新写了一条信息。  
“Lestrade探长，如果不方便接电话，烦请短信联系。”  
发送前，他又犹豫了。这会不会显得，过于热切？好像他一定急着联系Lestrade似的。在谈判桌上，过于热切会使己方陷入劣势，会成为对方的把柄，会让对方占据主动权。这怎么能行？  
删了。  
“Sir，德国那边的电话。”Anthea忽然出现在他的办公室门口。  
“接进来。”他的目光还在手机上，头也没抬一下。  
Mycroft歪着头夹着电话一边听着慕尼黑传回来的情报一边研究着措辞。  
要谨慎，要稳重。  
“Gregory Lestrade先生，我知道你现在很忙，但是”  
这和刚才那条没什么区别。Mycroft把这条也删得干干净净。  
这次的情报实在没有什么价值。不过这位情报员的态度倒是非常值得赞赏。不卑不亢。就像是一条好短信应该有的态度。  
在这种态度的感染下，Mycroft又写下了一条短信。  
“有要事相商，盼复。”  
这就很好。他在后面加了自己名字的简写。  
挂了电话，他又在后面加了一行。现在短信是这样的。  
“有要事相商，盼复。MH  
另，MH即Mycroft Holmes之缩写。”  
Mycroft又读了两遍，确信这条短信中立客观，没有任何附加的感情色彩。  
终于他把这条短信发了出去。  
根据短信记录，那时候是九点十八分。  
十点十八分的时候，Mycroft在看文件。手机毫无反应。  
十一点十八分的时候，Mycroft在听另一个行动小组的汇报。手机一动不动一声不吭。  
十二点十八分。吃饭。手机好像与世隔绝了。  
下午一点十八分。午休。手机也午休了。  
下午两点十八分。开会。他的手机堪称与会人员手机的楷模，沉默、安定。  
下午三点十八分。另一个会。他的楷模手机保持着高风亮节，不屑于那些叽叽喳喳的手机为伍。  
下午四点十八分。看文件。手机如纸一般无声。  
下午五点十八分。喝了一杯茶。他那教养良好的手机绝不会惊扰主人。  
下午六点十八分。处理加急文件。手机贴心地沉默着，它不允许主人分神。  
于是到了现在。Mycroft看着那条发出去而没有回音的信息。  
怒气值渐渐满槽。  
正在这时，他忽然收到了一条信息。  
来自Gregory Lestrade。  
“让我看看你能说点什么，探长。”Mycroft冷哼了一声，点开了信息。  
探长什么都没说。只发来了一张图片。  
一具尸体躺在血泊之中。  
过了两分钟，一通电话打了进来。  
Mycroft让它响了三声才接。  
“Mycroft？”对面有点不确定地问。  
“正是。”Mycroft说。  
要从容。要谨慎。要优雅。要稳重。  
“那张图片你收到了？”Lestrade问。  
“收到了。”  
“我需要你的帮助。你对此有什么想法吗？”  
“想法？”  
“呃，我是说，你有什么线索吗，关于这个？”  
“你一整天就是在忙这个？”  
“这已经是第三个了。”Lestrade的声音里带着显而易见的疲惫，“前两个都处理好了。昨天晚上可能是个满月什么的谁知道呢。”  
“好吧。”Mycroft说。这也许也算得上一个理由。但是他绝不会轻易原谅Lestrade对他的侮辱。  
“你能看出点什么与众不同的东西吗？”Lestrade问道。  
Mycroft发现，当这位探长的注意力在案件上的时候，语气中的疲惫几乎就消失了。  
“与众不同？”他挑了挑眉毛，“什么是与众不同？”  
“就是我们凡夫俗子看不出来的东西。”Lestrade说得异常熟练又异常敷衍。  
这让Mycroft有些不悦。  
“好吧，Lestrade探长。”Mycroft的手敲着桌面，“你想知道些什么？”  
“什么都行。”Lestrade在电话那头忽然笑了一声，“你好像喜欢更正式的称呼，Mycroft？”  
“那得分情况。”Mycroft被那笑声冒犯到了，他不觉得自己有哪里好笑。  
“我的专属私人咨询侦探，”Lestrade压低了声音，Mycroft都可以想象得到他在那个犯罪现场是怎么避开众人用手捂着手机的，“这是第一个案子，你不会打算就此违背你的诺言吧？”  
“我一向言出必行。”Mycroft说，他不情愿地在脑海里回忆着那张图片。  
“那就告诉我，有没有特殊的线索。”Lestrade那边依然是低低的声音，“我记得你还有要事相商？如果不是忽然又多了这个案子，我们早就可以一起商量你的要事了。我这一整天都在想早点搞完。帮个忙，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft认为，Lestrade或许更应该当个消防队员而不是警察。他扑火的技术显然不错。燃烧在他胸膛的熊熊烈火顷刻间就被扑灭了。  
“看看他的手指。”Mycroft一边回忆一边说，“可能的话给我拍一张更清楚的图。”  
“手指？”Lestrade显然跑了起来，他一边跑一边大喊，“Sally，拍一张手指！”  
隐隐约约地，Mycroft听到电话那头传来他弟弟的声音。  
“手指！我就知道哪里不对！！！！！”  
“你跟Sherlock在一起？”他问。  
“啊，是的。”Lestrade说，“下午他不知道从哪里跑来了。”  
“为什么——”  
他的话没说完，又听到对面传来的低笑声。  
“为什么问你？”Lestrade爽快地说，“Sherlock陷入了困境，再说，我也想知道，你真的是不是有过之而无不及。”  
“哦？所以这是个测试？”Mycroft不知怎么也微笑了起来，“那我通过测试了吗？”  
“当然。”Lestrade说，他的笑声低沉悦耳，“谢谢你，我的专属私人咨询侦探。”  
“一起吃晚饭？”Mycroft试探地问，“一会儿我去接你？”  
“不耽误你的要事吗，Holmes先生？”Lestrade促狭地笑道。  
“在餐桌上谈判效率相当高。”  
“真的吗？”  
“你一会儿就知道了，Gregory。”


	4. 04

在餐桌上谈判的效率到底怎么样，Greg现在还没机会领教。但是Greg发现Mycroft吃饭的效率实在是低下。  
他早就把那块牛排切成大块狼吞虎咽完了，此刻正喝着红酒，摸着肚皮，享受着吃饱喝足的满足感，和随之而来的那种昏昏欲睡。  
而此时Mycroft的牛排才吃了三分之一。  
Greg偷偷打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛看Mycroft切牛排。Mycroft动作优美娴熟，颇具观赏性。想到他对自己的职业三缄其口，Greg有点怀疑他是不是就是专门干这个的。尤其是当Greg发现Mycroft把牛排切成了大小均等的方正小块的时候，他觉得自己的怀疑更有道理了。  
考虑到他们两个人已经从天气聊到了案子，现在又聊到了Sherlock，Greg认为自己有寻找新话题的义务。毕竟他中午就是跟Sherlock一起看着尸体吃三明治，他可不想晚上好不容易混顿好的结果话题还是尸体和Sherlock。  
“你是怎么做到的？”Greg让自己的语气中充满了朴实的诧异之情和仰慕之意。这是他被Sherlock折磨得痛不欲生之后千锤百炼出的小技巧，屡试不爽。不知道对这位Holmes有没有什么效果。  
“什么？”Mycroft细嚼慢咽了一块牛肉之后才反问。  
看起来没什么效果。需要加把劲儿。  
“把牛排切得那么整齐。”这次Greg在语气中突出了一种震撼感，就是那种看到大卫雕像或者断臂维纳斯时被纯粹的美冲击心灵而产生的震撼感。  
“哦，这个。”像是炫耀他的技巧一样，Mycroft又切了一块方方正正的牛肉，用叉子挑起来，举起来，好让对方能看得更清楚，“熟能生巧。”  
“哇。”Greg凑近了欣赏这块牛肉，发出了一种令听者都会感觉受到恭维的赞美声。  
这显然还挺有效。对面那个男人此刻的表情就像是被挠得很舒服的猫。  
然后Greg以多年来抓贼练就的手速，握住那根叉子，然后用他多年追贼练就的反应能力，一口吞掉了那块牛肉，并心安理得地靠在自己的椅背上，细细咀嚼。  
“味道差不多嘛。”这是他最后得出的结论。  
对面的猫炸毛了，连尾巴上的毛都炸了，如果他有尾巴的话。  
但是他没有怒吼没有翻脸，只是在那一瞬间的震惊之后，喝了一口酒。  
在喝了一口酒之后，Mycroft优雅地把刀叉都摆放好，露出那个柴郡猫一般的、职业的、公事公办的假笑。  
“我想你已经注意到了，Gregory，尽管我们上一次的会面十分愉快，也就不少问题达成了一致，但是，还是有一些的事情亟待解决。”  
“比如呢？”  
“比如财产问题。”  
“财产问题……”Greg忍不住戏谑地问了一句，“你是怕离婚的时候我卷走你一半财产吗？”  
Mycroft叹口气。为什么这位探长总能找到一些用来形容犯罪分子的词，并且要用在他们两个人身上？  
“首先，那不能叫卷，Gregory。离婚时进行财产分割是正常的。其次，我想说的并不是这个。考虑到这段婚姻关系是在我的主导下进行的，我应该尽可能地减少这段婚姻对你造成的损失。”  
“说得通俗一点？”  
“毫无疑问，你的所有婚前财产及其收益都是属于你的。在婚姻存续期间，你的任何收入及相关收益也不会被视为共同财产。婚礼后我会去开联合账户，生活的各项支出都可以走那个账户。”  
“打个岔，”Greg眨眨眼，“你有爵位吗？”  
“爵位？”  
“如果你有个爵位，我就能体验体验当一个贵妇人的情夫的感觉了。”  
“我只是希望尽可能地减轻你的经济负担。”Mycroft从容地说。  
“好吧，那么我只有对你的体贴表示感激。”Greg说，低声笑了笑。  
“很好。”Mycroft满意地点了点头，“还有下一个问题。”  
“哦？”Greg一只手支在桌子上，撑着头。  
“婚姻是一种极其特殊的社会关系。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“婚姻关系中包含了……一部分被视为义务的亲密关系。”Mycroft斟酌着用词，“鉴于目前的情况，我认为，免除你所负有的这种亲密关系的义务，应当是一个相当公平的提议。”  
“免除……”Greg喃喃地重复了一遍，然后他对上Mycroft的目光，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“这么说，我依然可以不加限制地四处调情到处鬼混咯？”  
“你会吗？”Mycroft反问道，他掌握的资料里可没有“喜欢鬼混”这个条目，“目前来说，你的私生活应该并不混乱。”  
“Holmes家的老大哥在看着我吗？”Greg揶揄着，“不过这很难说，我是说，如果婚后生活足够无聊，谁说得准呢？”  
“那我就只能希望你做那些事情的时候足够谨慎了，Gregory，毕竟丑闻对谁都没有益处。”这就是Mycroft的回答。  
有那么一会儿，Greg没说话。他就是撑着头看着Mycroft。  
那目光让Mycroft觉得哪里不对劲。  
“对此你有什么疑问吗，Gregory？”  
“你呢？”Greg问，他又打了个哈欠，这次完全不加掩饰。  
Mycroft微微皱了皱眉头，问：“你指的是？”  
“你免除了我的义务，你自己呢？”Greg追问，讥诮地笑了笑，“还是说你打算任我在外面浪荡，而自己在家里为我守贞？”  
“你在说这个。我之所以没有提及我自己，那是因为这种义务对我而言没有意义。”Mycroft微笑着，“我希望你能理解，在我看来，感情是一种不稳定的因素。我不希望它出现在我的生活里，它也不会出现在我的生活里。所以，从这个角度来说，我想我能够对我的结婚对象保持忠实。”  
“我明白了。”Greg点点头，慢悠悠地向椅背靠过去。  
“很好。”Mycroft双手交叠，轻轻点头，“既然说到离婚，我想也应该说明白。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要强调的是，在正常且自然的情况下，我们的婚姻在五年内不可以解除。”  
“那不就跟选议员一个样，五年也够你选个下任了。不过我还以为我要给Sherlock当一辈子保姆？”  
“如果你愿意无限期延长，我也完全赞同。”  
“还是不用了，谢谢。”  
“那么，下一个议题是——”  
“等等。”Greg歪着头看着他，“你讲话一直是这么拿腔拿调吗？”  
审讯的要点之一就是要出其不意。打乱对方的节奏。  
“拿腔拿调？”  
果然，一瞬间，对面的男人露出了困惑的神情。  
“就像是我们两个人在开会一样。”Greg说。  
“哈，这个。”Mycroft又露出了柴郡猫式的假笑，“这就是我的风格。希望你可以习惯，Gregory。”  
谈判有时候就是需要以攻为守。这样才不会落于被动。  
如他所料，对方点了点头，没再说什么。  
“那么，接下来——”  
服务生送了一份甜品，Mycroft收住了话头，示意服务生把甜品放在Greg那边。  
“你不吃吗？”等到服务生走远了，Greg问道。  
“我在戒糖。”Mycroft说。  
Greg若有所思地点了点头。  
他看了看那块蛋糕，又瞅了瞅Mycroft。像是忽然想到什么一样，Greg忽然自顾自地笑了起来。  
这笑容有点像是狐狸看到猎物，但是又透着一种纯真。那是一种在三十多岁男人脸上一点都不违和的纯真。  
我们都知道，在之后的漫长岁月里，Mycroft会通过一次又一次的实践积累对付这种笑容的经验。那时他会知道要提高警惕，要先下手为强。  
而此刻，他浑然不知他将面对什么。  
因此，在他还在琢磨对面这位探长为什么忽然傻笑的时候，那颗草莓已经送到了他面前。  
“这个草莓看起来不甜。”这位探长笑眯眯地说，“尝一口？”  
“你在干什么！”Mycroft低声喝道，他这会儿才警惕起来，紧张兮兮地朝四周看了一眼。周围没人在看他们。  
而这位该死的探长显然不肯轻易放过他。  
“在给你喂草莓呀。”探长轻快地说，好像这不是什么大事一样，“你可没有剥夺我给你喂草莓的权利，也没有免除我给你喂草莓的义务，我的未婚夫。”  
“如果你对什么心存不满——”  
“我没有不满。”Greg说，他不但没有一点收回手的意思，还把草莓又往Mycroft面前送了一点。  
Mycroft只要一张嘴就能吃到那颗草莓。  
但是……  
“一会儿别人都会看到了。”探长身子向前，语气轻柔，神情恳切，就像是在哄别扭的恋人，“到时候我该怎么解释呢，Mycroft？我的未婚夫在生气，因为我抢了他盘子里的一块牛肉？”  
Mycroft想象了一下那个场景。那无异于宣告了他的社会性死亡。  
他深吸一口气。一口咬下了那颗草莓。跟慷慨就义一样。仿佛这不是一颗草莓而是一口毒药。  
但是这的确是一颗草莓。  
又酸又甜的草莓。  
“真乖。”Greg心满意足地笑了，还朝Mycroft眨了眨眼，“而这就是我的风格。你也要习惯习惯，Mycroft。”  
趁着Mycroft还在嚼草莓，他招手叫来了服务生，要了一把叉子。  
“给。”他说，把叉子递过去，“再过一会儿牛排就要不好吃了。”  
Mycroft犹豫着要不要伸手。他没继续吃牛排确实是因为那个叉子。但是……如果他接过这个叉子，这不就等于承认了……？  
“我知道你只是不习惯用别人用过的东西。”Greg说，看到Mycroft还是没动静，他的笑容变得格外狡黠，“还是你其实是希望我继续喂你？我很乐意效劳。”  
Mycroft看了他一会儿，伸手接过叉子，波澜不惊地给自己的牛排切块。行云流水的动作。标标准准的方块。  
他发现Greg也在切东西。切那块蛋糕。  
Greg把蛋糕切成两部分，一块大一点，一块小一点。他把大的那块放到了自己的盘子里。  
“这块给你。”  
“我在戒糖。”  
“有没有人告诉你不要在警察面前撒谎？”  
“我没有。”  
“得了吧，你看这块蛋糕的眼神就像是它是你爱恨交加的旧情人。”  
“……”  
“对了，你刚才说还有什么事儿来着？”  
Mycroft的动作停下了。确实还有一件大事。  
“关于怎么跟家人解释我们为什么如此仓促地结婚。”  
“实话实说？”  
“比如？”  
Greg脑补了一下那个画面。  
“妈，有一天有个男人忽然进了我办公室我觉得他说得很有道理所以决定跟他结婚了。”  
…………  
“我们得，编故事？”  
“不幸的是，确实如此。”  
Greg叹口气。他就知道天下没有白吃的晚餐。尤其是这么好吃的晚餐。  
“明天编来得及吗？”  
“你今晚还有约吗？”  
“跟我的床有一个。”Greg嬉皮笑脸，又带上了一点可怜兮兮的恳求，“我今天去了三个现场，其中两个还有你弟弟，实在是不想动脑子了。”  
“明天还要去挑戒指。”  
“挑戒指不耽误编故事。有道具说不定更有灵感？”  
Mycroft抬头看了看Greg。  
探长没有撒谎。他确实筋疲力尽了。  
Mycroft不由想到，现在所需要面对的这一切，其实都是他自己的自作主张。和这位探长一点关系都没有。从一开始，这位探长就没有选择的余地。  
“好吧。”Mycroft低声说，“等我吃完，送你回去。”  
“没关系，你慢慢吃。”那位探长靠在椅子上，冲他笑了笑。  
他的计划就这么被打乱了。  
Mycroft在心里叹口气，继续波澜不惊地、但是迅速地切牛排。


	5. 05

Greg从没想过挑戒指是这么麻烦的事情。  
在他的设想中，他和Mycroft应该像两个劫匪一样，冲到珠宝店，随便抓俩戒指，然后走人。预计用时最多半个小时。这还是把Mycroft的磨磨唧唧哼哼哧哧的时间也算进去了。不然按照他自己的作风，十分钟妥妥完事儿。  
因此他答应中午跟Mycroft一起去。  
他们已经溜溜达达转了好几家高奢店了。  
他饿得头晕眼花。当然，眼花也不一定是因为饿的，也可能是被那些珠宝闪的。  
当然，这么久都挑不出一对儿戒指也不能完全怪Mycroft。  
得怪这些卖戒指的。  
那都是人类该戴的戒指吗？花里胡哨的，戴着硌手，看着碍眼。与其戴这么招摇的戒指，他还不如在额头上纹个“已婚有子”，再在头上顶一大坨镶了钻石的金子。然后安稳地等着真劫匪来抢他。  
Mycroft倒是好耐心。他听着店员的推荐，挨个套在手指上试给Greg看。每试一个，Mycroft就反复打量一阵儿，然后挑眉看向Greg，无声地询问他的意见。  
如果Greg表示出了不屑，他就从宝石的净度、颜色、切割以及镶嵌的工艺和整体的造型这几个方面上，以专业级水准挑出问题，并礼貌地表示感谢。  
他的手指修长，指甲圆润，随便一摆就非常漂亮。Greg觉得那些个乱七八糟的戒指根本配不上他的手指。  
“那个，”Greg走到Mycroft身边，拽了拽他的袖子，在他耳边低声说，“我们非得要戒指不可吗？”  
“我想，”Mycroft沉静地说，“婚戒是结婚的必需品。”  
Greg抓了抓头。他饥肠辘辘地在店里踱步。又把那些戒指打量了一遍。希望在一堆烂西红柿里找到一个凑合能吃的。  
“你不喜欢这些？”Mycroft问。  
“你能想象我戴着这儿的戒指去上班？”Greg避开店员低声说，“穿着制服？去现场？”  
Mycroft的表情非常奇怪。那是很多种情绪一瞬间的深度混合。  
“我不知道你打算上班也戴着戒指。”他说。  
Greg愣了愣。  
“噢。”他惊呼一声。  
他忽然明白了Mycroft的意思。  
“那我觉得哪对儿都可以。”Greg说，他飞速扫视着那些戒指，“比如这个，钻石很大，拍照应该很好看？不过我更倾向于那个，蓝宝石的，比较庄重。”  
他想了一下又补充了一句：“祖母绿也不错，你戴祖母绿的那个最好看。”  
“我想我也明白你的意思了。”Mycroft站起来，整理了一下他的衣服，对店员礼貌地道了谢，然后对Greg说，“那我们来错地方了。”  
说着，他迈着大步走出店门。  
“说真的，我觉得那个公主方的蓝宝石就挺好的，反正就是在婚礼上拍个照。”Greg一路小跑跟在他身边，一直嘟嘟囔囔的，“还有你能走慢点吗？你知道你的腿多长吗？”  
Mycroft骤然停下脚步，Greg差点撞在他身上。  
“抱歉。”Mycroft说，“我只是以为你会那么想。”  
“什么？把婚戒当装饰？为啥？”Greg堪堪保持住身体平衡，他仰头看着Mycroft，眼里都是迷惑，“婚戒不就是要天天戴的吗？”  
“我……”Mycroft少见地没把话说完，他叹了口气，拽着Greg一起钻进了等着他的车，并对他的司机说，“去珠宝店。”  
就好像世界上只有这么一个珠宝店似的。  
“Mycroft，”Greg的语气极其诚恳，那是一种和嫌疑人推心置腹的诚恳，“反正就是婚礼上拍照用，随便挑一个就行了，成吗？”  
“你会喜欢那里的戒指的。”Mycroft没有看他，而是看着窗外，“而且我保证那里会有吃的。简单但是好吃的三明治。”  
“好吧。”Greg重重地靠在座椅靠背上。  
实际上不好也不行。他没得选。  
他百无聊赖地看着车窗外。忽然间，在车窗的倒影上，他似乎看到Mycroft在看他。  
他转过头去，却发现Mycroft还是刚才那个样子。专注地看着外面。也许是他看错了。  
他的目光落在了Mycroft放在身侧的手上。  
他想不出什么样的戒指配得上这样一只手。  
他索性戳了戳那只手。  
Mycroft疑惑地转过头看着他。  
“你的手很好看。”Greg朝着Mycroft微微一笑，挤了挤眼。这是调情时专用的微笑，性感迷人又充满诱惑力。这个笑容无往不利，从未失败过。Greg充满了信心。他已经准备好要再一次欣赏这个男人炸毛的表情了。  
“哦。”Mycroft说，像是完全没有接收到Greg的信号，他微微抬起那只手，手指蜷起又舒张开，“我知道。很多人都说过我的手很好看。”  
然后他勾起嘴角，侧过脸去回应Greg的笑容。  
噢，这个挑衅的笑。Greg充分领会了这个笑容里的意思。这个笑容勾起了他心中奇异的胜负欲。  
“那么，他们有没有……”Greg故意压低了嗓音，让这个声音听起来不只是挑逗。这是应该出现在一个黑暗的小巷子里的声音，在一堵墙边，也许还应该有手铐。  
Greg想故技重施趁对方不注意去捉那只手。但那只狡猾的手在他能碰到之前就不慌不忙地回到了主人的膝头。  
“我们到了，Gregory。”Mycroft含笑瞥了他一眼，眼角眉梢都露着得意，“还有，我学东西很快的。而你，刚好是个不错的老师。”  
说完，Mycroft就志得意满地下了车。Greg笑着摇摇头，跟在他后面走进了那家店铺。  
这个珠宝店一看就是有钱又有品味的那种家伙会来的那种地方。  
店主人是个穿三件套的小老头。看到Mycroft和Greg进来，他似乎很惊讶。  
“Holmes先生，我没想到——”  
Mycroft截断了他的话。  
“中午好，Davis先生。这位是Gregory Lestrade，我的未婚夫。如你所见，我们正在挑婚戒。我希望他能亲自来看看你的戒指。”  
小老头似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“如果你不介意的话，我希望借用一下那个房间。还有你的传真机。”  
“当然，Holmes先生。”小老头点了点头，“Lestrade先生现在要来看看戒指吗？”  
Greg看看小老头，又看看Mycroft，他用眼神问Mycroft该怎么办。  
“你可以先跟Davis先生去看看。三明治准备好了我会来叫你的。”Mycroft说，他顿了一顿又补了一句，“不用急着做决定。”  
于是Greg跟着这位Davis先生一起来到了展示柜台。  
“请慢慢看，Lestrade先生。”  
Greg点了点头，他溜溜达达地看着这里的各种首饰。这些首饰风格迥异。有些工艺繁复，看着更像是艺术品而不是首饰；有的则异常夸张，感觉跟他看过的那几家店里的东西没什么不同。但是有那么几个，看起来简约又精致。其中有一款对戒深得他心。这对戒指没有什么装饰，就是两个普普通通的金戒圈。光面戒指的戒环圆鼓鼓地往外凸起，十分饱满，非常可爱；磨砂面戒指的戒环则微微朝里凹，弧度柔和，颇为别致。  
Greg越看这对儿越顺眼。他认为，这对戒指体现了婚戒应有的品质。比如一看就能戴很多年。还可以传给孩子。说不定还能传给孩子的孩子。说不定这就是谁家的老祖父的戒指。  
“这个，我能试试吗？”他问。  
“噢。”小老头的感慨里满是讶异，“你喜欢这对儿？”  
“看着不错。”  
“当然可以。”小老头把那对儿戒指取出来，放在天鹅绒上，“很漂亮，是吧？”  
接着，他拿起这两枚戒指，轻轻地拼在一起。就像是车轮遇到了它的轨道一样，无论如何转动，这两枚戒指始终都有一个面能够紧密拼合在一起。  
Greg不由发出了惊叹声。  
小老头微笑着把戒指递给他。  
“太不可思议了。”Greg也学着他那样把戒指拼合在一起，缓慢转动。  
“很高兴你喜欢这对儿戒指。很多人会更喜欢戒面或者戒臂能完全拼合在一起的对戒。”  
“但是这个更巧妙。就像是……”  
“就像是婚姻本身。”  
“没错。我妈妈很早之前就告诉我，婚姻不是拼图，不能指望彼此契合得严丝合缝。”  
“确实如此。”  
Greg小心翼翼地把两枚戒指分开，拿起磨砂的那个，套在手上。显然有些大了。他又套了套光面的那个。还是大了。  
“有小一点的吗？”  
小老头的目光像卷尺一样在他的手指上绕了一圈，才说：“很抱歉，Lestrade先生，恐怕没有适合你的圈号。”  
“真遗憾。”他说，他又把磨砂戒指套在手指上，仔细端详着。  
这就是他理想中的婚戒。普通、耐看而且精巧。就像他理想中的婚姻一样。  
他又把光面的那个套在手上。  
戒环抛光得恰到好处，光泽低调温和。这才是配得上Mycroft的手指的戒指。  
“一般来说我们可以提供改圈号的服务。但是……”小老头欲言又止。  
“来不及了对吧。”Greg贴心地接上了他那句没说完的话。  
“是的。”小老头连忙说。  
Greg叹口气。人生可不就是这样。你喜欢的东西永远缺货。你不喜欢的东西永远在那里闪闪发光。  
Greg恋恋不舍地放下那两枚戒指。  
“三明治到了。”Mycroft的声音从他身后传来。  
“来试试这个。”Greg说。他知道他和这对戒指没有缘分了，但是就是忍不住想让Mycroft试一试。一次也好，他想看看这戒指戴在那个男人手指上的样子。  
“噢。”Mycroft的声音充满了讶异，和那个小老头一模一样，“你喜欢这个？”  
“挺好看的。”Greg也不管Mycroft乐意不乐意，拿着那光面的戒指就套在了Mycroft的无名指上。他抓着Mycroft的手掌，在灯下细细端量着。  
如同所料，非常适合Mycroft。只是，Mycroft的手指比他的更细一点。那戒指套在Mycroft的手上显得更大了。  
“多好看。”Greg感慨着，他小心翼翼地把戒指从Mycroft手上取下来，和另一枚戒指拼合在一起，神情就像小孩子展示自己新学会的把戏一样，“你看，还可以拼在一起。不可思议吧？”  
“确实如此。”Mycroft同样感慨着，“令人意想不到。”  
“可惜大小不合适。”Greg叹口气，满是不舍地把戒指送还给那个小老头，“走吧，饿死了。”


	6. 06

Greg眼见着Mycroft在一堵墙的什么地方按了一下，墙后面就缓缓出现了一个房间。  
震惊感汹涌而来，一个浪头就把之前的沮丧拍死在了沙滩上。  
这个房间里到处都是各种工具，只在角落里有一张小圆桌，干净的桌布、精美的瓷器都和这个房间格格不入。  
“就在这里？”Greg好奇地在房间里转来转去，“不像电影里那样降到一个什么地下室？”  
“你看了不少电影，Gregory。但是容我提醒，电影终究是电影。”  
“所以这就是个普通的工作间？”  
“很遗憾，是的。”  
Greg撇了撇嘴。  
“尝尝这个？”Mycroft指了指桌上的三明治。  
饿了很久的Greg当即就毫无形象地狼吞虎咽起来。  
Mycroft还是那么慢条斯理，因此他有时间问一句：“味道怎么样？”  
“好吃。”Greg简洁地回答，他又啃了两口，忽然想起一个问题，“你从哪儿搞来的？”  
“也许是我做的？”Mycroft指了指房间的一个角落，那里有个小冰箱。  
Greg狐疑地看了看那个冰箱和Mycroft。  
“你会做饭？”  
“也许，说不定做得还不错。”  
Greg脑子里浮现出了一个在厨房里和锅碗瓢盆打交道的Mycroft。  
太可怕了。那个画面。各种意义上的。  
Greg摇了摇头把那个画面甩出脑袋。  
“算了，不要在意。”他给自己塞了两口三明治又灌了两口红茶。  
“如果你吃完了，我想你应该要看看这个，Gregory。”  
顺着Mycroft的目光，Greg发现那里有几张纸。  
“这啥？”  
“如果你还记得的话，我们昨天提到了关于编故事的事情。”  
“有这事儿。”  
“我让Anthea写了几个版本，你可以选一个最适合的。”  
“Anthea是谁？”  
“我的私人助理。我想你见过她。”  
Greg回想了一会儿。  
“是那个上次来接我的姑娘？那个冷冰冰的长腿美人？”  
“我只能回答你的第一个问题，是的，就是她。”  
“上次我想要她电话，她没给我来着。”  
“哦？我不知道还有这件事。”  
“怎么，难道你就是那种连下属恋爱都要管的上司？”  
“显然不是。我无意插手任何人的私人事务。我只是有点诧异。”  
“诧异什么？看来你拿到的档案不怎么样啊，上面没写着我喜欢冷冰冰的长腿美人吗？”  
“这种东西是不会出现在档案里的，Gregory。”  
“那我就放心多了。我还以为你连我喜欢什么姿势都知道了。”  
“……我重申一次，我无意插手任何人的私人事务。”  
“Sherlock可不是这么说的。”  
“补充一点，Sherlock除外。”  
Greg没忍住笑出了声。  
Mycroft瞥了他一眼。  
“好吧，老大哥。”Greg笑着说，“不过Sherlock嘛，在哪里都是例外。”  
“很高兴我们能在这一点上达成共识。”Mycroft用餐巾擦擦手，把其中一份材料推到Greg的面前，“希望我们也能在这上面达成共识。”  
“好吧，让我来给我们的相识挑一个浪漫的开始。”  
“很遗憾，Gregory，浪漫在我们家行不通。”  
“看出来了。但是按部就班的恋爱在我们家也不受欢迎，而且没法解释为什么婚礼这么突然。”  
“也许我们可以选两个版本。”  
“好啊。”Greg在空中比划着，“教堂里，你家人坐左边，我爸妈坐右边，你最好能在中间建个巴别塔。”  
“这倒也不是完全不可能。”  
“啥？巴别塔？”  
“别忘了我们有Sherlock。他就是巴别塔。”  
短暂的沉默对视之后，他们两个人都笑了起来。  
“开始吧？”Mycroft的手指轻轻敲在那份材料上。  
Greg窝在他的小藤椅里，开始阅读。  
纸上是这么写的：

版本一：  
巴塞罗那，夏日午后。  
Gregory Lestrade穿着宽宽松松的白衬衫，在吧台向调酒师要了一杯酒。  
他在这里已经整整一周了。他的目标还是没有出现。

“等等，为啥是巴塞罗那？”Greg用手指戳着那个地名，  
“可能阳光比较好。”Mycroft从口袋里寻摸出一根笔，在地点上画了一个圈，“伦敦的天气只适合《呼啸山庄》。”  
“那啥时候苏格兰场能到国外去出差了？”  
“未来。”  
又是一个圈。

警笛声从外面传来。与之相伴的还有球迷的喧闹声，人群的喧哗声。  
忽然间，酒吧紧闭的大门被人踢开了。  
一个男人出现在门口。  
他面色苍白，神情仓皇。

“这是你吗？”Greg问。  
Mycroft没有回答，在“仓皇”这个词上重重画了一个圈。

警笛的声音越来越近，男人站在门口，一转头，他看到了Lestrade。  
“过来。”Lestrade对他说。  
那个男人没有犹豫，迈步朝他走来。  
片刻之后，警察端着枪冲了进来。  
Lestrade护住身后的男人，冲朝着他们走来的警察说：“我们是一起的，从英国来办案的。”  
警察走后，男人无声地用眼神表示谢意。

“你怎么用眼神表示感谢？”Greg好奇地问，“能表演一下吗？”  
Mycroft不说话，看着他，眼神怪异。  
“好吧好吧，我开个玩笑。”  
“我正在用眼神表示感谢。”  
“……”  
Greg选择继续往下看。

那是非常美好的一夜。虽然他们彼此不知道姓名。  
早晨，他们在床上分享早餐。  
晚上，他们去了一个小派对。  
Lestrade不知道男人跳舞也可以如此性感。

“等会儿，你会跳舞？”  
“交际舞略知一二。”  
“谁会在西班牙的小派对上跳交际舞？”  
“在西班牙的小派对上跳交际舞的人。”  
“起码得是个脱衣舞吧。”  
“如果你有这个雅兴，我不介意欣赏。”  
“这里写的是你在跳。”  
“修改一下。”Mycroft划掉那一行，在旁边唰唰唰写了一行字。  
Greg凑过去看，他写的是：  
那个男人看着舞池中的Lestrade，第一次发现男人跳舞如此性感。  
“这次你想跳什么舞都行。”Mycroft说，声调平稳。但是看看那表情就知道，他骄傲得尾巴都快翘上天了。  
“反正我不会在西班牙的小派对上跳什么交际舞。”Greg决定不跟对方这么幼稚的行为计较，继续往下读。

他们在巴塞罗那度过了一段美妙的时光，尽管彼此不知道对方的真实身份。  
结束任务，回到伦敦，Lestrade对那个男人念念不忘。  
终于有一天，当他推门进办公室的时候，里面有个男人在等着他。  
“嫁给我。”那个男人说。  
end

“这结局还挺眼熟。”Greg忍不住说道。  
“这是一个现实主义文本。”Mycroft如此评价道。  
“我妈妈会喜欢这个，你知道为什么吗？”  
“因为巴塞罗那？”  
“不，因为她喜欢布拉德·皮特。”  
这显然就涉及到Mycroft的知识盲区了。  
“这跟那位皮特有什么关系？”  
“哇哦，你不会没看过《史密斯夫妇》吧？”  
“确实没看过。”  
“那你的私人助理一定看过。这就是《史密斯夫妇》的开头。”  
“…………令堂会喜欢就好。”  
“改一改是能骗过她的，我猜。”  
“那么下一个？”  
Greg翻开了下一页。

版本二：  
Mycroft Holmes，大英帝国的明珠。

“这第一句是啥意思？大英帝国的明珠？”Greg满脸都是问号，“你不会是女王的什么私生子一类的吧？”  
“请尊重女王，Gregory。”  
“对不起，我只是……好吧，明珠。”  
Mycroft深深地叹了一口气。把那个词圈了起来。

他每天公务缠身，十分繁忙。他穿梭在各种宴会上，三件套从来都是整整齐齐，头发也永远都是一丝不苟，尽管不多。

Greg还没看完就听到Mycroft在纸上恶狠狠地划线的声音。  
“我不会介意的，明珠。”看完这一段的最后一句，Greg抬头看了一眼Mycroft，尽全力憋着笑，“虽然少，但是你会把它打理得很好的，对不对？”  
Mycroft冷哼了一声。  
Greg一边忍着笑意一边往下看。

这天晚上，他照例去参加一个酒宴。他喝多了。  
他跌跌撞撞地往外走，不知道走到了哪里。  
他只觉得人世苍茫，束缚太多。  
三件套如是，他的伞如是，他每天要处理的事务如是。  
他本该已经习惯了这样的生活。  
但是这天晚上，他内心有一种对自由的渴望。

“你有点惨啊。”Greg装作同情的样子说，“还有你内心独白怎么这么多？”  
“独白是一种高雅的艺术形式。”Mycroft说。  
虽然他在纸上奋力划着。

他追随着内心的指引，在午夜无人的街道上漫无目的地走着。  
终于，他走不动了。  
他迷迷糊糊地坐了下来。  
然后，躺了下来。  
他感觉耳边有人在跟他说话，但是困意袭来。

“我好像知道后面会怎么发展了。”Greg若有所思。  
“我也是。”  
“我还以为你不看电影？”  
“我是黑白电影的爱好者。”  
“那这后面的剧情你一定很熟悉咯？”  
“如果是那个剧情的话。”

Holmes醒来的时候在一个陌生男人的家里。  
一瞬间，他有点迷茫，但是他很快镇定下来。  
很大原因是那个男人看起来非常可靠又没有攻击性。  
他是有点唠叨。但是心很好。  
他给Holmes拿来了吃的，让他去洗澡。  
接下来的几天，他开着摩托车带着Holmes在伦敦城里风驰电掣。

“我喜欢摩托车。”  
“我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“档案里写了。”  
这到底是一份什么档案啊，Greg摇摇头。

很快，大英政府的明珠失踪的消息传开来。  
Holmes也知道他到了必须告别的时候。  
或者，可以换一种身份再见。  
他偷偷地离去了。  
在某一天，他走进苏格兰场的一间办公室。  
等待着那个男人。  
当那个男人进来时，他说：“嫁给我。”  
end

“现实主义文本，嗯？”Greg掩饰不住他的幸灾乐祸。  
“太阳底下无新事。”Mycroft镇定地说，“巧合而已。”  
“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“我忽然想起来，我母亲也许会喜欢你的名字。”  
“为啥？”  
“你和格里高利·派克同名。”  
“行吧，那我看这个版本可以凑合糊弄过去。”  
“如果修改一下的话。”Mycroft在纸上大幅度地划着，“我会亲自修改的。”  
“话说回来，我一直想问，你怎么不自己写几个？”  
“坦率地讲，我在这方面没有经验。”  
“噢，没关系。”Greg故意用过来人的口吻说，“我也是第一次结婚。”  
“那真是我的荣幸。”Mycroft同样假惺惺地说，“那么接下来，你要看看你的那位冷冰冰的长腿美人写的第三个版本吗？”  
“当然。也许用得着。”

版本三：  
这个案子本来不该Gregory Lestrade来负责。这是他同事的案子。但是要去调查的当天，他的同事忽然生病了。  
“拜托了，Greg，就是很普通的调查。帮个忙。”  
既然他的同事这样说，Lestrade没有办法拒绝。  
他的同事给了他调查对象的联系方式，告诉他：“我已经约好Mycroft Holmes先生了。”  
到了约定的时间，有一辆黑车在指定的地点等着他。Lestrade咬了咬嘴唇，上了车。  
Holmes的办公地点是一栋大楼。Lestrade进电梯的时候有一种不好的预感。  
果然，他出电梯的时候摔了一跤，摔到了一个男人身上。  
那个男人面无表情地看了他一眼。  
Greg咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该说点什么。  
他以为霉运到此就结束了，可是，命运没有放过他。  
当他终于见到调查对象的时候，他才发现原来他撞到的那个男人就是Mycroft Holmes。  
天啊。Lestrade慌乱极了，一点都不像一个专业的探长。  
“我可以在你的办公楼里看看吗？”他慌张地合上笔记本，不知怎么就问了这么一句话。  
“请便。”Holmes冷漠地说。  
Lestrade逃一般地跑出了这间房。  
而上天不肯就此罢手。  
他在Holmes的办公楼里发现了一个奇异的房间。上帝啊，这里面都是什么？  
正当他头晕目眩的时候，Holmes不知道何时出现在他身后。  
“你对我的秘密一无所知。”Holmes说。  
Lestrade心如擂鼓。他咬了咬嘴唇，说：“那就告诉我。”  
tbc.

他们看这个版本的时候都没有说话。  
看完的时候也没有说话。  
终于，还是Greg先开口了。  
“很好。”他说。  
“哪里好？”Mycroft神情恍惚，听到Greg说话都像是受到了惊吓。  
“我们应该留着这个。”  
“为什么？”Mycroft显然还没回过神来。  
“你觉得我们能骗过Sherlock吗？”  
这是个好问题。起码Mycroft听到这个问题的时候眼睛逐渐聚光了。  
“很难。”他说。  
“那你觉得Sherlock看过《五十度灰》吗？”  
“五十度灰是什么？”  
“就是这个故事的原型。一个电影。”  
“我想他应该没看过。”  
“很好。”Greg又说了一次，“这就是为什么我们要留着这个版本。你能想象到他听到这个故事的时候会是什么反应吗？受到惊吓？大脑空白？”  
“都有，我想。”  
“一个大脑空白的Sherlock该是多么乖巧啊，你说呢？”  
“我明白了。”Mycroft终于恢复了正常，他忍不住笑了起来，“这真是一个绝妙的想法。”  
“当然了。”Greg想一想那幅画面就非常满足，“这起码证明了你没找错结婚对象。”  
“我一向对我的选择非常有信心。”  
“感谢夸奖。”Greg把那几张纸放在桌上，忽然又想起了戒指的事情，“我们是不是还要去挑戒指？”  
Mycroft把他那几张写满了笔记的纸仔细叠好，然后才说：“不用了。”  
“是你说结婚一定要有婚戒的。”  
“那对戒指……”Mycroft忽然这么问道，“是Davis先生推荐给你的吗？”  
“不是，是我自己挑的。”Greg想起那对戒指还是一阵惋惜，“他好像还挺意外的。”  
Mycroft点了点头，他没有说话。  
“他说改圈号来不及了。”Greg说。  
“我知道。”Mycroft看着他，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”Greg问，“如果你不喜欢的话，我们可以看看别的。”  
Mycroft摇了摇头，他不知道从哪里掏出一个小小的丝绒盒子，放在小圆桌上，放在他们两个人的餐盘之间。  
“这是？”Greg好奇地问。  
而Mycroft只是示意他打开。  
那是一对戒指。  
确切来说，那是Greg喜欢的那对戒指。  
“不是说有些大了吗？”Greg说着，把磨砂戒指套在自己手上，出乎意料地，戒指刚刚好，“咦？”  
“我……那天就来买了这对戒指。”Mycroft的口吻有点像是正在自首的罪犯，“我习惯把一切都安排好，当然也包括戒指。”  
“那你还让我来挑？”Greg皱着眉头，“你想看看我们的品味是不是一样吗？”  
说着，他有些粗鲁地抓过Mycroft的手，把另一个戒指套在Mycroft的无名指上。  
也刚刚好。  
“当然不是。”Mycroft放任对方的动作，“我只是忽然意识到，我安排得已经太多了，你似乎没有什么选择的余地。我希望你也能有所选择。哪怕只是戒指。”  
“噢。”Greg把自己的手和Mycroft手放在一起，端详着两枚戒指，“现在说这个会不会太晚了？”  
“我知道，但是……”  
Mycroft的话还没说完，Greg就笑了。  
“如果我说我一直有呢，大英政府的明珠？”  
Mycroft侧头，略带疑惑地看着他。  
“傻瓜。”Greg含着笑瞪着他一眼，轻轻地说道，“我要去上班了。”

这天晚上。正在看睡前电影的Anthea忽然收到了她上司的邮件，还有一个附件。  
邮件的正文很简单：  
亲爱的Anthea：  
十分感谢你的想象力。但是这其中仍有少许不合现实之处，我与Gregory Lestrade探长已修改部分细节，请查收。祝好。MH  
Anthea暂停了电影，兴致盎然地打开了附件。  
TBC

其实我有点忘了五十度灰的剧情了，不要在意XD


	7. 07

阳光灿烂的周日。这么美好的周日应该用在懒懒散散地躺在沙发上看球赛上，而不是挨个打电话通知他的亲朋好友来参加他的婚礼。  
Greg一边擦着头发一边看着电视一边琢磨着这件事。  
他那位职业不明的未婚夫已经安排好了他们的婚礼、婚宴和蜜月旅行。他的未婚夫处理这些事情如此高效而且得心应手，简直像是一个百年家族的老管家，这又一次让Greg猜测起他的职业。他不禁开始思索，女王家的管家能不能算是公务员？  
算了这都不太重要。今天最重要的事情是给他爸妈打个电话，把他马上要结婚这个，呃，喜讯？告诉他们。  
其实他应该去一趟他爸妈家当面说的。但是，如果只有他一个人去，好像有点奇怪。但是和Mycroft一起去？那显然会非常尴尬。他当然得给父母介绍他的未婚夫，但是他怎么介绍？  
“妈，这是Mycroft，我也不知道他是干啥的，有可能是女王的管家。”  
他妈没准会把他打一顿。  
再加上Mycroft说话时候那种曲曲折折咬文嚼字的劲儿，本来就尴尬的场面一定会更加尴尬。  
他的脑中已经浮现起了Mycroft的柴郡猫笑容，弄得他一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Greg又在心里复习了一遍那个盗版史密斯夫妇的故事，顺便祈祷二十世纪福斯不要来找他们的麻烦。尤其是想到现在这片子的版权也许已经归了迪士尼，他感觉这个祈祷还是非常有必要的。  
总之，他在做了无数心理建设之后，终于给他家里打了电话。  
在他听了两分钟的“嘟——嘟——嘟——”之后，他不情不愿地承认了自己的心理建设算是白做了。家里没人，大概是他爸妈是到哪个公园散步去了。  
好吧，下一个。  
他看着通讯录。他还得给他姐姐、两个弟弟还有妹妹打电话。  
除此之外，还有他的同事。等等，他的同事可以等到周一上班的时候见了面再说。  
接下来是他的朋友。Ben在法国，Paul是那种你不希望他出现在婚礼上的朋友，Jamie倒是很有可能来，如果他能从他那堆家务事里抽身的话，然后就是……Phil。  
Phil。Greg的手指滑过这个名字。他看到了他们可怜巴巴的通讯记录。上一次联系还是在三个月之前。  
就算是告诉了他，他会来吗？  
Greg发现自己甚至无法确定这个问题的答案。  
那么，他希望Phil来吗？希望Phil出现在他的婚礼上，听到他说那句“我愿意”吗？Greg发现自己也不能确定。或许答案是他应该告诉Phil，但是他不想。  
他和Phil曾经是那么亲密无间。那些不可重现的旧日美好时光。  
那是在警校的时候——  
他的思绪骤然被手机的震动打断。来电人是Mycroft Holmes，他的未婚夫。他按下了接听键。  
“早，Mycroft。”  
“早安，Gregory。我在想，你今天是否有空来试礼服？”  
“礼服？啥礼服？”  
“晨礼服。婚礼和婚宴都安排在白天。其他礼服显然都不合适。当然，考虑到今后可能会出席一些重要的晚宴，等到蜜月假期回来我会安排——”  
“等等、等等，我是说，需要那么正式吗？”  
“你希望穿牛仔裤去教堂吗？”  
“这倒不是。就是……晨礼服？我一辈子都没穿过晨礼服。”  
“那今天就是个良好的开始。”  
“万一我穿着跟个笨企鹅似的怎么办？”  
“Gregory，我选的裁缝怎么会把你打扮得像只企鹅？”  
“我当然不是在质疑你的品位，我是在质疑我自己。”  
“我没看出两者有什么区别。”  
“……”  
对面的Mycroft轻轻地笑了一声。笑声轻快，听起来不像是有阴谋。  
“当然，Gregory，如果你坚持的话，我不会勉强你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是的。就算你在婚礼上打扮得像个美国人我也不会介意的。”  
Mycroft的语气异常真诚。那是一种连Sherlock都会上当的真诚。  
而Greg陷入了沉默。  
绝不是因为他被感动了。  
“你他妈的Mycroft他妈的Holmes，”再开口的时候，Greg尽量让自己的语气平静一点，但是显然他失败了，他的语调激昂得像个法国工人运动的领袖，“我他妈的有一半法国血统，你再他妈的说一次我他妈的打扮得像一个该死的美国人试试看？”  
“所以你是愿意来试礼服了？”伴随着这句话还有一阵愉快的轻笑声。  
“……在哪儿试？”  
“我家。”  
“喔？”Greg决意要扳回一局，“你这么迫不及待要邀请我去你的闺房了吗？都不需要我在你的阳台下面朗诵十四行诗？”  
“我不得不承认我非常期待，虽然我的卧室没有阳台。问题是，你会吗？”  
“啥？”  
“朗诵十四行诗。你喜欢谁的十四行诗，Gregory？莎士比亚？勃朗宁夫人？雪莱？还是斯宾塞？”  
“莎、莎士比亚？”  
“那你要不要把我比作夏天呢，Gregory？”  
“你耍赖！”Greg抗议道，“像你这种家伙都肯定熟读莎士比亚！”  
“那是当然的，Gregory。”  
“那为啥要抢这句！这是唯一一句我能背得下来的十四行诗！”  
“因为我猜你会熟悉这句。所以，我猜对了，是吧？”  
Mycroft语气中的雀跃熟悉得让Greg抓狂。他发现，尽管Holmes兄弟两个人从衣着品位到说话语速都不一样，但是，斗嘴一定要赢这个信念就像是刻在他们的基因里一样。  
“……幼稚，跟你弟弟一个样。”Greg说。  
这句话让Mycroft在电话那头闭嘴了一小会儿。  
“我得说虽然这不是我遭受的最恶毒的攻讦，但是也差不了多少。我想我必须要提醒你，Gregory，我是更聪明也更成熟的那个。”  
“聪明是看出来了。”Greg被他那种正经又哀痛的语气逗笑了，他忍着笑说，“成熟嘛……好吧，如果你非得这么说的话。”  
“十分感谢你的理解，Gregory。所以——”  
“我怎么过去？”Greg问。他当然没有忘记礼服的事情。毕竟被说成打扮得像个美国人是他平生所能受到的最大屈辱之一。  
“开门。”  
“哈？你不会就在我家门口吧？”  
“差不多。”  
Greg撩开窗帘，看到他家门口的路边上停着那辆熟悉的黑车。车窗缓缓摇下，Mycroft坐在车里，望向他这边。  
“看到了？”Mycroft的声音从手机里传过来，“上车。”  
Greg笑了，他拉开门，大摇大摆地站在门口，指了指自己，说：“我就穿成这样去你家？”  
洗完澡没多久，他只裹了一个旧睡袍，系带松散，整个胸都裸露着，下身只穿了一个大裤衩，脚上趿拉着一双拖鞋。他摆出电影里那些男主角所谓的“性感撩人”的姿势，还送给对方一个飞吻。  
他看到Mycroft别过脸去，手机里传来对方的声音：“考虑到Wright先生还在等我们，我建议你换一身衣服。”  
“这真是个不错的建议，我接受了。”Greg大笑起来，“稍等我一会儿，Mycroft。”  
说完，他挂了电话，随手抓了一件花衬衫和一条裤子套在身上，换好鞋，抓起他的钥匙和手机就出了门，上了车。

车停下的时候，Greg弓着腰朝车窗外看了一眼。  
“这就是你家？”  
“确切来说，是我们的家。”Mycroft打开车门，“我希望你能搬来这里。”  
Greg跟在他后面下了车，快步追在Mycroft后面问：“如果我不搬来呢？”  
Mycroft只是打开了门，露出那个惯常的令人想揍他的微笑，把钥匙塞到了Greg手里，说：“你会的。”  
“告诉我，你永远是如此自信满满吗？”Greg随手把钥匙塞到口袋里，跟着Mycroft进了那个应该是他未来新家的……房子。  
“大部分时候，是的。”Mycroft说，向客厅里等候的两个人微微颔首，“我来介绍一下，这是Anthea，我的助理，当然你们已经见过了。”  
“嗨。”Greg热情地跟这位长腿美人打招呼。  
可惜了，这位长腿美人依然全神贯注在她的手机上，只是在Mycroft提到她的名字的时候才抬头笑了一下。  
那是跟Mycroft一模一样的假笑，专门敷衍人用的。Greg怀疑他们是不是从同一个培训班毕业的，假笑培训班什么的，如果有的话。  
“这位是Wright先生。这是Gregory Lestrade，我的未婚夫。”  
Wright先生朝他伸出手来。Greg赶紧握住对方的手。  
“如果有不合适的地方，请告诉我，Lestrade先生。”  
“好的。”Greg说，虽然在他的理解里衣服只要能套得上就都算合适。  
“可以开始了吗？”Mycroft问。  
“当然，Holmes先生。”  
“那么，Gregory，跟我来。”Mycroft领着他走进一间卧室，衣柜里孤零零地挂着一套礼服，“如果你需要帮助的话，随时叫我。”  
“你不留在这里帮我穿吗？”Greg故意这么问道。他当然知道这不可能。  
Mycroft挑了挑眉毛。  
“好吧好吧，我开个玩笑。”Greg说，“我自己应该能搞定。”  
事实证明，他确实能搞定。除了穿得歪歪扭扭、乱七八糟。他从卧室出来的时候，看到Mycroft的脸上明明白白写着“暴殄天物”。  
“没关系。”Wright先生显然身经百战阅历丰富，“不介意的话，我帮你整理一下。”  
说着，他走了过来，而Greg就像煎锅里的三文鱼一样任他摆布。  
接下来，他还得像一杯红酒一样，接受这两个人审视的目光。这两个人用最挑剔的目光打量着他，那种挑剔会让号称最完美的钻石都深感不安。在他们两个的指挥下，Greg原地转了几个圈，又朝前后左右各走了几步，接下来像只大鸟一样扑棱着他的胳膊。  
他们两个绕着Greg转了几圈，交头接耳窃窃私语，还时不时在Greg身上戳几下。  
在Greg以为这劫难永远没有尽头的时候，这两个人停下了。  
“马甲的腰？”Wright先生问。  
“恐怕是的。”Mycroft说道。  
他走到Greg面前，撩开他的礼服外套，双手搭在他的腰上，问道：“你没觉得马甲的腰身有些大了吗？”  
“应该，呃，没有？”Greg让自己尽量不要注意正在他腰上的双手，为了让劫难尽快结束，他谄媚地说，“穿着很舒服，像我的第二层皮肤。”  
而Wright先生摇了摇头，用悲悯的眼神看着Mycroft。  
“更贴合一点会更好。”Mycroft说，他侧过身，在马甲上稍微拈起了一丢丢，问Wright先生，“如果能窄这么多——？”  
他的话淹没在Greg的一声惨叫里。  
“啊，抱歉。”Mycroft收回了手，微笑着说，“我不是故意的。”  
不，你就是故意的！Greg在内心怒吼。绝对是故意的！虽然他不知道Mycroft是为了什么，但是他能确定，Mycroft那一下就是故意的！隔着那么厚的衣服，他竟然能准确掐到一小撮肉！  
Greg的人生信条是绝不投降。  
在Wright先生困惑且诧异的目光中，他在脸上堆起笑容，直勾勾地看着Mycroft，用甜腻的声音说：“当然了，亲爱的，我知道你不是故意的。我……”  
他微微低下头，脑子里拼命回想着电影里那些幸福的人的神态和动作，他把手自然地搭在脖子上，做出一副忸怩又幸福的样子，继续说道：“喜欢你这样。”  
他的声音越来越低，最后这几个字连他自己都快听不清了。说完，他还偷偷瞄了Mycroft一眼，然后马上移开目光。  
他听到Wright先生清了清嗓子。  
他知道自己成功了。  
“今天改还来得及，但是我需要Lestrade先生的具体尺寸。”他从他随身携带的工具包里掏出卷尺，“如果Lestrade先生不介意的话？”  
“当然不介意。”Greg马上用正常的、爽朗的声音回答他。  
在Wright先生给Greg量尺寸的时候，Greg看到Mycroft正在跟他的助理耳语。  
他不知道他们两个在说什么，好吧，只要不是在合伙密谋怎么折腾他就好。  
但是，从他这个角度看，他们俩还真是一对璧人。  
为什么Mycroft不找他的助理结婚呢？Greg的脑海里忽然冒出这个想法。  
可能是感觉到有人在看他，Mycroft抬起了头，正对上他的目光。  
他马上给了对方一个培训班毕业的假笑。  
而Mycroft报之以一个小小的白眼。  
好吧。有些事情也不需要深究。


	8. 08

“好了。”Wright先生终于收了卷尺，“如果你不介意，Lestrade先生，我需要现在就带走礼服。”  
“当然不介意，”Greg非常欢快地说，“我现在就把它脱给你。”  
“我想更准确的说法应该是蜕皮。”冷不防地，Mycroft插了一句，“既然这是你的第二层皮肤。”  
“喔，宝贝儿。”Greg大声感慨，情意绵绵，“你知道我最喜欢你什么地方吗？你永远把我随口说的话记在心上。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”Mycroft皮笑肉不笑地说。  
“一会儿见。”Greg学着他看过的电视剧里的英国绅士那样，笨拙地行了一个礼，然后消失在楼梯尽头。  
Mycroft从Wright先生那里接收到了一个意味深长的眼神。  
他能做的只有微微一笑。  
他们坐在客厅百无聊赖地等着他的未婚夫。  
五分钟。十分钟。那套礼服或许是长在他未婚夫身上了。  
十五分钟。哦，蜕皮是个漫长的过程。  
他一向都有好耐心。他可以等。  
忽然，一阵脚步声由远及近匆匆而来。  
他抬头看，他的未婚夫已经换上了那条——他不知道世界上还有这种东西——裤子，上身还穿着礼服衬衫，手里握着手机，另一只手正在朝他挥手。  
好像是在叫他上去。  
Mycroft不确定地指了指自己。  
Greg点了点头，还在一边跟电话里的人说着什么“他挺好的。”“不，不是那样的。”之类的。  
“失陪一下。”Mycroft对还在客厅的两位说，然后匆匆上了楼。  
他跟在Greg后面进了那间卧室。  
床上散落着他的未婚夫的礼服。外套、马甲、裤子，七零八落地散在床上。鞋子倒是好好地放在床前。  
关了卧室门，Greg坐在床上，敷衍地对着手机嗯嗯了几声，然后捂住了手机，小声对Mycroft说：“我妈。”  
Mycroft点点头，虽然通过电话和对方的母亲进行初次交流不在他的计划内。但是他能处理好的，他可以的。  
在他准备伸手接过手机的时候，Greg又开口了。  
“我解不开这个领结。”Greg低声说，“帮个忙。”  
哦，原来是这事儿。Mycroft庆幸他没有鲁莽行事。  
手机那头，Greg的母亲不知道说了些什么。  
“不是的，妈。”Greg叹了口气，“我知道我起码应该带着他回去一次的，但是这不是没时间嘛。”  
Greg一边说着，一边求救地看着Mycroft。  
Mycroft摇了摇头。  
上帝啊，他给自己找了一个什么丈夫啊。看到面容姣好的女性就双眼放光，让他穿个礼服简直像是要了他的命似的，衣服随手乱扔，将来家里得乱成什么样子啊。现在他竟然连个领结也解不开。  
但是Greg看着他。那双棕色的眼睛，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
Mycroft揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他认命了。  
他帮Greg解开了那个领结。  
Greg无声地说了“谢谢”，接着他一边胡乱扯着衬衫纽扣，一边对电话那头说：“不是这样的，妈，他是个正派的人。他是我见过的正派的人里最正派的一个，我用生命起誓。”  
Mycroft的心在抽搐。  
那么精心剪裁的衬衫。那么精致的纽扣。然而遭受了那么粗暴的对待。这多么令人痛心。他觉得再任由他的未婚夫这么粗鲁下去，那件衬衫恐怕就撑不过今天了。  
既然他已经认过一次命了，也就不在乎再多一次了对不对？  
“轻点。”他低斥道，“你要把衣服弄坏了。”  
Greg抬头看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，明显在说他也没办法。  
“他叫Mycroft Holmes。我记得我刚才说过了，妈。他是大英帝国的……”Greg看了一眼Mycroft，Mycroft正在瞪着他，“公务员。”  
Greg对Mycroft露出一个讨好的笑容，接着他又皱了皱眉头，“我觉得这名字挺好听的，没什么奇怪的。”  
Mycroft半蹲下，拨开Greg胡乱扯纽扣的手，心疼地抚摸着那两颗被粗暴对待的纽扣，然后专注温柔又饱怀爱意地解开了剩下的纽扣。他很满意，这种态度才是一件好衬衫应得的。  
“反正是我喊这个名字，我喊得顺口就行了。当然当然，我都要跟他结婚了。”  
在Mycroft的帮助下，Greg很轻松地脱掉了礼服衬衫。  
Mycroft站起来，把Greg那件——非要说的话就当那玩意儿是衬衫吧——花衬衫扔给他，Greg接过衬衫，用口型对他说了一声“谢谢”。  
“我们在巴塞罗那认识的。”Greg把衬衫裹到身上，他正准备系扣子，但是忽然激动了起来，他的手挥舞着，“不是，这怎么可能？我一辈子都不会去看巴萨的比赛的！”  
Mycroft正在耐心地、一件一件地把礼服收拾好。  
“跟阿森纳有什么关系！你应该去怪德国人！”Mycroft不知道什么事情值得他的未婚夫如此激动，“怎么可能？Holmes怎么可能是个德国人的姓？”  
坏消息是礼服少了点东西。Mycroft又清点了一次。好消息是只少了那块口袋巾。  
“上次我回家的时候你不是还是皇马的球迷吗？怎么忽然——”Greg又叹了口气，“当然当然，哪个球队都行，不过说不定你的梅西明年就到曼城了。”  
“口袋巾在哪儿？”Mycroft觉得他很有必要打断一下这个不知所云的对话。  
“啥？”Greg捂住手机。  
“口袋巾。”Mycroft重复了一次。  
“噢。”Greg抓了抓头发，四处张望，“不是，妈，我听清了，我们很欢迎梅西，真的。只要他不来阿森纳。”  
Mycroft知道他是没法指望他的未婚夫了。  
他弓着腰在地上寻找着。同时，Greg趴在床上，朝另一侧的地板上张望。  
上帝垂怜，Mycroft在床幔边缘看到了那块可怜的亚麻手帕。他单膝点地，把它捡了起来。  
“不可能！”Greg忽然叫嚷了起来，他从床上一跃而起，“他就不看球赛，他不可能是巴萨球迷，你不信的话，我现在就问他！Mycroft！”  
“嗯？”还半跪在地上的Mycroft疑惑地抬头。  
这个角度真是太糟糕了。  
这就是Greg唯一的想法。  
他跳下床的时候不知道怎么选了这个位置。或者说，天啊，他不知道Mycroft怎么会出现在这里。总之，他站在那里，衬衫敞开，而Mycroft跪在地上，仰视着他。他甚至感觉到Mycroft抬头的时候蹭到了他的大腿。  
“你看看看看看看……球……吗？”  
好好的一句话被他磕磕巴巴说成这样，Greg只能希望Mycroft什么都没发现。虽然这是不可能的。  
Mycroft思考了一下这句话的含义。他的目光滑下来，视线与他的双眼平齐。然后他撑着床站了起来，手里还拿着那块手帕。  
“不看。”Mycroft说，语气十分冷淡。  
“他不看。”Greg有点心虚地继续着跟他妈妈的对话，“所以他不可能是巴萨球迷。”  
他眼见着Mycroft把那一堆礼服摞好，走了出去。  
“抱歉。”Greg小声说。  
Mycroft摇摇头，出门之前，他留下了一句言简意赅的话。  
“拉链。”  
Greg慌忙低头。  
……………………  
“噢！”他痛苦地叫了一声，倒在床上，他用手遮住了眼睛，“不，妈，我没事，你继续说。”

Greg打完电话出去的时候，客厅里只剩下Mycroft一个人。他不知道这种情况是比较不尴尬了还是更尴尬了。Mycroft朝他看过来的时候，他下意识地看了一眼自己的裤子。  
没问题，拉链确实拉上了。  
“我在想，”Mycroft先开口了，他示意Greg坐到他对面的沙发上，“如果可能的话，你最好今天就搬过来。”  
“为什么？”Greg的脑子转不过弯来。  
Mycroft揉着额角，看上去在思索什么艰深复杂的事情。  
“是出了什么事吗？”Greg问。  
“没有。”干脆利索的回答。  
“那是为啥？”  
“为了确保你在婚礼上不会失仪。”Mycroft终于缓慢而慎重地说了出来，“我没办法放心，一个连……都会忘记的人。”  
“那是一个意外！我刚把裤子脱了我妈的电话就来了，我……”  
“如果再有意外呢？”  
“怎么可能？”  
“就在半个小时之前，我还以为不会有出现意外的可能。”  
“……你就是揪着这个不放，是不是？”Greg有些懊恼。  
“我只是想让婚礼顺利进行。说起这个，今天我们要去进行婚礼彩排。”Mycroft不动如山。  
“彩排？”  
“为了熟悉婚礼的流程。”  
“婚礼能有啥流程？不就是‘我愿意’吗？”  
“交换戒指。”  
“对，给你戴戒指。但是我之前不是给你戴过了吗？一回生二回熟，我现在已经是个熟练工了。”  
“……还有那个吻。”  
“吻？”  
“对。”  
“噢，Mycroft。”Greg笑了起来，话题终于进入他可以掌控的领域了，“不会连那个吻都要彩排吧？”  
“原则上，是的。”  
“为啥？”  
“什么？”  
“吻有什么可彩排的？”  
“为了保证婚礼能顺利进行。”  
“我知道了，”Greg若有所思，“你是怕我到时候下不了嘴？”  
“通俗说的话，是的。”Mycroft皱了皱眉头，显然非常不喜欢Greg的说法，“我担心你会有拒斥感。”  
“你总是这么贴心，Mycroft。”Greg又笑了起来，他慢悠悠地说，“但是，我记得，你似乎免除了我所负有的什么亲密关系的义务？”  
“这不是亲密关系的义务，这是礼仪性的义务。”Mycroft小心谨慎地回答道。  
“噢。”Greg给自己找了个更舒服的位置窝着，他不能不承认，Mycroft家的沙发真他妈的太舒服了，他可以在这上面窝一辈子，他扭动了一下，继续说，“也就是说，我们可以在大庭广众之下卿卿我我，关起门来却要各撸各的？”  
“我一直以为在这一点上我们已经达成了共识。”  
“当然，当然，”Greg点点头，他的身体微微向前倾，他盯着Mycroft，那个姿势像极了发现了麻雀的猫，当然，更像是准备击溃嫌疑人心理防线的审讯者，“那我们为什么要彩排？彩排可不是婚礼，不具有礼仪性。我们只要在婚礼上亲吻就可以了。”  
“所以你拒绝这次彩排？”Mycroft冷静地问。  
“这倒不是。”Greg的身体放松下来，他往后靠了靠，“我只是觉得有些奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，“如果亲吻一个男人让你感到奇怪，那么这次彩排就更有必要了。”  
“好吧。”看起来，Greg打算退让了，“我得问问，如果彩排上，我是说如果，我们第一次亲吻没成功，要怎么办？”  
“继续练习。直到能成功。”  
“不管是多少次？”  
“是的。”  
Greg笑了起来。这个笑容似曾相识，Mycroft不由警铃大作。他的背又挺直了一点，准备随时进入战斗。  
“噢，Mycroft，”Greg笑着摇头，“如果你想亲我，就直接告诉我，不用找这种蠢借口。像你这么好看的男人要亲我，我是不会拒绝的。”  
“……”Mycroft僵直了一会儿，才慢慢说道，“我想请问一下，Gregory，你是怎么产生这种幻觉的？”  
“因为你反复强调彩排亲吻的重要性，而一般人不这么干。”  
“我只是——”  
“确保婚礼能顺利进行。”Greg说，他挥了挥手，“我知道。但是，有些事情你可能不知道。”  
他站了起来，朝Mycroft走过去。  
“你说我可能会产生拒斥感。”他挤到了Mycroft身边。  
“是的。”Mycroft警惕地看着他。  
“亲我。”Greg说着，他的脸凑到了Mycroft面前，闭上了眼睛。  
“你？”这一招让Mycroft猝不及防，不知道怎么应对。  
“我说了，亲我。”Greg睁开眼睛，唇边是一抹笑意，“大英帝国的明珠，我的私人咨询侦探，你不会拒绝你未婚夫的这个小小请求吧？”  
“你想做什么？”Mycroft冷静自持地问。  
“亲完我我就告诉你。”Greg微微歪着头，“或者说你不敢？”  
“激将法对我没用，Gregory。”  
“当然。”Greg点点头，“毕竟你又聪明又成熟，可以看穿一切诡计。”  
Mycroft没有吱声，但是Greg看得出，他这步棋下对地方了。  
“就算是我有什么阴谋，也瞒不过你，是不是？就当是彩排的彩排好了，Mycroft，亲我。”  
说着，他又闭上了眼睛。他的脸靠得那么近，Mycroft能感觉到温热的呼吸。  
是的，当彩排的彩排就可以了。况且，他确实很好奇，好奇Greg所说的他不知道的事情。Mycroft深吸一口气。他告诉自己，打败他的是好奇心。  
他飞快地在对方的唇上轻轻碰了一下。  
“好了。”他说。  
Greg睁开眼，噗嗤一声笑了，说：“只是这样的话，你的观众可不会满意的。”  
Mycroft感觉到了严重的冒犯。他转过头，盯着对面的空沙发，目不斜视。  
“好了，别生气嘛。”Greg说，“我不是在戏弄你。我只是……”  
他轻轻地笑了起来。  
“你的担心毫无必要，我甚至不知道你怎么会有这种担心。听着，Mycroft，我亲过的男人可能比你弟弟闯的祸还多。”  
Mycroft侧过脸看着他，挑了挑眉毛。  
“怎么，不信？”  
Mycroft摇了摇头。他隐隐约约想起了什么，但是他不确定。  
“先说好，我可没有滥交。”Greg拉开了他和Mycroft的距离，“我估计这件事不会写在档案上。那是大概十年前的事情了。我刚进苏格兰场吧，二十出头。那时候有个案子，有一段时间酒吧里的吧女总是被人袭击。”  
“然后？”Mycroft觉得有什么线索连在一起了。  
“然后我们调查了很久，但是凶手很机警。不是推理小说里的那种机警，纯粹就是奎因说的，一个暗巷、一把没有指纹的枪，死者都是没什么人会注意的人。调查陷入了僵局，我们决定派个卧底。”  
“所以就让你去？”Mycroft想起了档案里的一张照片。那张他以为放错地方的照片。  
“嗯哼。当然，本来应该选一个女孩子的。但是我们一致认为，太危险了。从各种痕迹来看，凶手显然是个非常强壮的人。所以，找一个年轻的男性，打扮成吧女，是我们唯一的选择。”  
“那么，为什么……？”  
“为什么选我？”Greg挤了挤眼，“也许因为我打扮成吧女比较像？虽然这么说有自夸的嫌疑，但是，当时的我可比现在好看多了。”  
原来如此。Mycroft回想着档案里的那张照片。长发，波浪卷。细高跟鞋、渔网袜和短皮裙。那张照片里的人翘着腿，正在点一根细细的烟。或许是发现了有人在偷拍，那个人抬头看向这边。那个眼神警惕又凶狠，但是，在红唇的映衬下，也许也可以解读为，性感。  
“我的生意还不错，”Greg相当自得，“我当时还考虑如果警察这行干不下去就转行。”  
Mycroft勾起唇角。他不会告诉对方他见过那张照片，就像他知道无论这位探长说什么，其实他都根本不会转行一样。  
“就是在那个时候，为了找到凶手，少不得跟各种男人亲热亲热。”Greg回想着，“大概有一个半月吧，所以我刚才说的也不算是夸张。”  
接着，他转过头，注视Mycroft。  
“当然，档案里十有八九没有这事儿，毕竟鬼知道你拿了一份什么档案。不过你一直在强调拒斥感，我就在想，或许是你抗拒被男性亲吻？况且你又免除了我的亲密义务……但是你又找了一个男人结婚，这让我有点困惑。”  
“我并不抗拒。”Mycroft说。  
“试试？”Greg的脸又凑近了。  
“行。”Mycroft用他平生所能表现出的最冷静的口吻回应。  
Greg的脸越凑越近。  
Mycroft觉得自己的背已经不能更直了。  
他们彼此对视。空气凝结。  
然后，不知道为什么，不约而同地，他们笑了起来。  
“搬过来吧？”Mycroft说，一边试着不引人注意地活动着他的背。  
“我发现了，”Greg夸张地叹了一口气，“最后的最后我总是无法拒绝你。”  
“那么婚礼彩排？”  
“这个我还是拒绝吧，太傻了。”  
“好吧。”  
这很是出乎Greg的意料。  
Mycroft显然读懂了他的表情。  
“不用这么惊讶，”他微笑着伸展着胳膊，“谈判就是这样，总得互相妥协。”  
“没错，生活也是这样。”  
“考虑到你的经验丰富，我对你充满了信心。”  
“这就对了。永远都要相信我，Mycroft。”


	9. 09

搬家这种琐事，Greg本来不打算麻烦他的未婚夫的。毕竟搬家是一个体力劳动，又烦琐又累人。  
但是Mycroft很坚持。Mycroft的理由是，他认为Greg搬家需要帮忙而他可以帮忙。  
虽然Greg不太明白像Mycroft这样一个不食人间烟火的家伙究竟能帮到什么忙，但是搬家的时候有个人搭把手总是好的。尤其是想到刚才Mycroft收拾礼服时自然流露出的那种熟稔，说不准他这位未婚夫还是个家政高手呢？  
因此，Greg同意了。  
当然，他同意的时候没有想到Mycroft身上竟然也有点侦探天分。  
看着Mycroft以一种专业的谨慎小心踱进他的公寓，又细致而专注地打量着他公寓的角角落落，Greg同时产生了两个感想。  
感想一：哇哦，他真的是Sherlock的哥哥。看看这盯着地板的表情，看看这眯眼四处张望的模样，这跟Sherlock简直就是一模一样。Greg甚至都能听到他大脑高速转动的声音，那是梅赛德斯在杆位发车的轰鸣声，这种轰鸣声比起Sherlock来想必也是有过之而无不及。当然这也很好地解释了为什么这位Holmes的头发比那位少了很多。CPU功率更大当然也需要更强大的散热能力嘛。  
啊，不好。这位Holmes回头瞪了他一眼。这眼神就是“你的思考吵到我了”的升级版，大概可能是“你的思考吵到我了别以为我不知道你在想什么从现在开始关机”。  
好的。  
Greg用通常应付Sherlock的那种“你说得很对，我很明白”的心领神会点了点头，虽然大部分时候他都不知道发生了什么。但是这招有奇效。看，这位Holmes转过去了。  
感想二：在他去试礼服的时候，不会有个什么斐迪南大公2.0ver死在他的公寓里了吧？看看他的未婚夫，每走一步都深思熟虑，小心翼翼找下一个落点，像是害怕破坏什么证据一样。（但是他的腿是真的长啊。）再看看他那绷得笔直的脊背，这当然是一种高度戒备的状态。（不过这个背影倒也是相当不错嘛。）Greg悄没声息地往旁边挪了一步，偷偷看了一眼他未婚夫的侧脸。这让他感觉大事确实不好了。看着他未婚夫那紧紧蹙在一起的眉头（当然还是展开的时候更好看）、撇着的嘴角（竟然有一丝孩子气）、时不时抽一抽的鼻子（鼻梁真的很直而且很挺），还有那凝重的神情，Greg觉得他的公寓说不定以后会写到历史课本里。对，就是萨拉热窝那种。所以他要不要先拿手机拍照留念一下？比如把他的未婚夫拍下来？万一将来有个大新闻他还有个独家版权。  
“我能否去你的卧室？”Mycroft的声音突然传来，语气中带着沉痛与克制。  
看来那就是案发现场了。  
“当然，这边。”他以同样的沉痛指了个方向。  
而Mycroft点了点头，半天没有迈步子。Greg非常理解。新人都是这样的，也许他们会表现得颇有天赋，但是真的直面犯罪现场，总还是需要心理建设的。  
Mycroft看了他一眼。  
Greg用一种鼓励新人的眼神望回去。你可以的，Holmes。他的眼神如是说。  
但是Mycroft皱着眉头，歪了歪头。  
显然他没有能破译Greg的眼神密码。  
接着，他用焦躁又礼貌的语气问：“我可以直接进去吗？你确定里面没有什么我不该看到的东西？”  
Greg也皱了皱眉头。  
犯罪现场一般啥玩意儿都有，但是就是没有“不该看到的东西”。要跟他弟弟比的话，这就得差远了。Sherlock喜欢犯罪现场的所有东西，从来不挑肥拣瘦，除了精力过于旺盛、服从性极差之外，简直没有什么缺点。这位显然就差了点。不过他也没得选。  
“应该没有。”Greg回答道。  
Mycroft点了点头，肉眼可见地吸了一口气，用大拇指和食指小心翼翼地拈着门把手，打开了Greg的卧室门。  
Greg亦步亦趋探头探脑地跟在Mycroft后面，伸着脖子张望。哦，他的房间跟他离开的时候没有什么区别嘛，弄得他白紧张了半天。  
但是新发现还是有一点的。比如他未婚夫身上的香水味道挺好闻的。  
他没忍住多嗅了嗅。在Mycroft的脖子后面。  
他得到了一个疑惑又嫌弃的眼神。  
好吧。这确实不太合时宜。  
不过刚才在Mycroft家练习那个亲吻的时候怎么没注意到这股香味？是他因为有点紧张五感失灵还是……这么一想，Mycroft在出门前去过一趟卫生间。  
Greg一边琢磨着，一边看着Mycroft在他的卧室里踱步。  
卧室本身没多大，Mycroft两步一顿三步一停愣是把这间卧室走出了卢浮宫的感觉。  
尤其是Mycroft对衣柜里的东西的仔细观察。如果不是知道自己都有些什么衣服，Greg真的要以为他的衣服里混进去了什么中世纪的古董。  
终于，参观者朝他点了点头，Greg十分知趣地让开了一条路。  
“厨房，谢谢。”参观者如是要求。  
作为一个称职的导游，Greg当然有求必应。  
“这边请。”他说。  
可惜的是Mycroft好像对厨房并不感兴趣，没有给Greg足够的时间掏出手机偷偷拍照。不然他也可以留下一点珍贵的影像。比如Mycroft小心翼翼打开一个橱柜，就好像那是地狱三头犬的封印似的。起码，分享给Sherlock也是很好玩的。  
“不介意的话，卫生间。”Mycroft关上了冰箱门，这么说道。  
“那儿。”Greg匆匆忙忙把手机塞回到裤子口袋，假装无事发生。  
但是Mycroft从他身前经过的时候瞥了他一眼。  
那是小时候Greg经常会在老师身上看到的眼神。  
其基础含义是：我很清楚你都干了什么，但是我不会责怪你也不会说出来，所以感激我宽宏大量吧。  
Greg在Holmes老师背后做了个鬼脸，就跟上学的时候一样，反正老师看不见。  
接下来，Greg一屁股陷进了自己的沙发里，窝得舒舒服服地等着他的客人参观完毕。  
但是人果然是不能娇惯。他的屁股已经记住了坐在Mycroft家那个既柔软又有支撑力的沙发上的感觉，回到自己家里来竟然有点水土不服。  
Greg一边回忆着自已原来是怎么和沙发友好相处的，一边在沙发上辗转腾挪，试着找到一个舒服的位置，顺便伸了个大大的懒腰。  
当Mycroft从那个让他明白为什么他的弟弟会和这位探长志趣相投的卫生间里出来的时候，他看到的就是这副场景。  
他的未婚夫，在那个破旧的小沙发上，双手高举，向后延伸，胸腔扩张，脊柱弯曲，左右臀部毫无规律地交替着。他花了一秒钟回忆了一下关于他未婚夫的档案，并且确认了上面确实没有关于他的未婚夫祖上有印度血统或者是曾经去过印度的记录。那么这种深得印度瑜伽大师真传并且能随时随地摆出这种姿势的能力就只能说是天赋异禀了。对此他感到万分钦佩，并且想提醒对方，你家的沙发就是这么被折腾坏的。  
但是他没有说。他为什么要说呢？反正他的未婚夫今天就要搬到他家里去了，五年之内是不会再折磨这个沙发了。  
你真是幸运。他在心里对沙发说。  
然后他发了短信给在车上等候的Anthea，让她来处理后续事宜。  
当然，他还是礼貌性地询问了一下那位瑜伽大师，他的助理能否也来协助搬家。  
瑜伽大师表示同意。  
同时恢复成了一个血统纯正的英国人。  
啊，真是可惜。瑜伽的神力在这位大师听到了那位什么冷冰冰的长腿美人会来的时候就消失了。  
否则Anthea一定会喜欢的。  
Anthea品味独特，异常挑剔，这也是他欣赏Anthea的地方。但是他显然不会这么提示那位探长。  
爱情之路当然需要亲自去探索，他志得意满地这么想。  
Anthea进来的时候，那位探长双眼一亮。哦？这么看起来他的未婚夫对他的助理真的是相当感兴趣。  
Mycroft在心里盘算。倒也不是不行。如果他的未婚夫表现得足够好，或许，他能在这漫漫求偶路上帮对方一把？他一向乐意成人之美。  
不过不是现在。Mycroft在心里补充道。现在还不行。现在还有太多的事情要做。他的弟弟必须得到足够多的关注。这才是最主要的。  
“Sir？”Anthea在戳手机的间隙，探询地望着他。  
“开始吧。”Mycroft说。  
搬家其实是很容易的事情，如果你已经清楚要带走什么，又有人能完成打包和搬运工作的话。  
Mycroft已经在脑子里列好了清单。  
先从卧室开始。确切来说，是先从那堆衣物开始。  
“这些都带走。”他指向挂在一起的几件衬衫。  
Anthea在上面啪啪啪贴了几张小纸条。  
“这件。”他又指了一件T恤。  
啪，一张纸条。  
“那条灰色的裤子。”他说。  
啪！  
“还有这件和这件。”  
啪！啪！  
然后是……  
“这位先生。”  
Greg的声音忽然传来。Mycroft转头看去，Greg倚在卧室门口，双手环胸，微笑着看着他。  
这个笑容亲切真挚，充满了亲和力，小孩子见了没准会围绕着他奶声奶气地要抱抱。  
但是Mycroft不会再上当了。这背后一定有什么阴谋。数据还不够。他还不知道这位探长想做什么。因此，他只是站在原地，微微歪了歪头，示意对方说下去。  
“你怎么付款，信用卡还是现金？”Greg说着，朝他眨了眨眼。  
噢。原来如此。  
Mycroft微微笑了。他没有马上回答，而是指着一条已经被皱巴巴揉成一团的裤子，朝他的助理说：“还有这条。”  
看着他的助理利索地给裤子贴上了小纸条，Mycroft这才慢条斯理地从外套内袋里掏出一张卡，向Greg递了过去，说：“刷卡。”  
Mycroft保持着这个姿势，又给Anthea指了几件衣服，直到感觉到他手上的卡被拿走，他才用余光瞥了瞥对方。  
Greg用手指弹了弹那张卡片，煞有介事地说：“本店可不提供送货服务。”  
“没关系，一会儿会有人来拿的。”Mycroft说，一边又指了指挂在角落里的一条裤子。  
“本店也不接受退货，所以……”Greg向前跨了一步，“你确定这些衣服都要吗？”  
“当然。”Mycroft不露痕迹地向后倾了倾。  
“这些衣服可够你从冬天穿到夏天。”Greg又缩小了一点他们之间的距离。  
“我想你误会了。这些是给我未婚夫买的。”Mycroft一边保持着微笑，一边警觉地抬了抬下巴。  
“喔，真是令人羡慕。既然如此，本店决定……”Greg说着，把手上的那张卡塞到了Mycroft外套的左胸口的口袋里，“就给你免单了。”  
“这岂不是占了你的便宜？”Mycroft挑眉。  
“我想你的未婚夫会由衷地感谢你，而感激是无价的。”Greg回答道。  
“那么，转告我的未婚夫，”Mycroft又从口袋里抽出这张卡，递到Greg手上，“如果他有任何需要，当然，尤其是和舍弟相关的任何需要，都请他自便。”  
明显的，Greg犹疑了一下，但是他还是接过了那张卡。  
“你的未婚夫说，”Greg压低了声音，故意恶狠狠地说，“他会让你一夜间就破产的。”  
“试试看。”Mycroft愉悦地收回了手，同样压低了声音说，而下一秒，他就又转变为了最正常不过的口吻，“现在，Gregory，来看看除了这些你还想带走什么。”  
接下来，他们双方开展了二十多次短小精悍的辩论，每次的辩题都是要不要带走Greg的一件旧衣服或者什么玩意儿。Greg的论据丰富多样，比如“我喜欢这个”“这个穿起来很舒服”“我刚买的”“这是一个礼物”之类，但是Mycroft的论据简明扼要，“会有更好的，我会妥善处理的”。Greg发现无论他说什么，Mycroft几乎都用这一句来对付他。这是一种正大光明理直气壮又漫不经心的敷衍。这种人不去从政简直是英国政府的损失，Greg在心里暗暗地想。  
最后一场辩论是关于他的睡衣。毫不意外地，Greg又输了。  
“好吧。”Greg说，抓起床上那个旧旧的玩具狗，“那我要带着他。”  
Mycroft皱起了眉头。  
像是第一次看到世界上还有这种东西一样，他问：“这是什么？”  
“这是一只史努比。”Greg抱着那个从大耳朵上勉强能看出是一只狗的玩意儿大声地说，“我晚上睡觉要抱着他。”  
Mycroft挑了挑眉毛。  
“别这副表情，”Greg把史努比搂得更紧了一点，“你知道的，一个人睡，抱个什么会舒服一点。”  
Mycroft若有所思地点了点头，盯着史努比的大鼻子。  
“那就这么说定了。”Greg单方面宣布了辩论的结果。  
“我会给他找个好地方的。”Mycroft说，听起来像是妥协。  
在其他零零碎碎的东西上，Greg并没有太多的坚持。毕竟，Mycroft家确实什么都有。  
Mycroft对他的助理耳语了什么，之后，那个姑娘就踩着高跟鞋嗒嗒嗒地出去了，Greg看着她的背影，正在猜他们会怎么处理他的这些东西，忽然听到Mycroft问他要不要把他的那些洗浴用品都带走。  
“你家里没有一块多余的香皂吗？”这就是Greg的第一反应。  
“重要的是气味。”Mycroft说。  
“气味？”  
“如果你用我家的沐浴露，Sherlock马上会闻出来。”  
“这倒是，Sherlock相当有当警犬的天赋。”  
“如果你想在婚礼前对他隐瞒这个消息，那么我建议你继续使用原来的洗浴用品。如果你不想的话——”  
“瞒过Sherlock……在Sherlock面前隐藏一些线索，然后……”Greg双眼放光，“明天我就得去找他。”  
“看起来你把戏弄Sherlock当成一种消遣。”Mycroft说。  
“你难道没有吗？”Greg抬起头看着他。  
“不，我只是时常关心他。”Mycroft回答道。作为一个成熟而理智的兄长，这是最标准的回答，也是唯一的回答。  
“真的？”Greg盯着他，想板起脸，但是遮不住眼底的笑意，“再给你一次机会，说实话，Mycroft。”  
实话。  
Mycroft看着Greg的眼睛。  
有那么多人想听他说实话。他们逼迫他，或者是诱惑他。层出不穷的手段，叹为观止的技巧。而他都很清楚自己该说什么。他一向是一个保守秘密的高手。这几乎是他的本能。因为这是他的生存之道。  
但是这双眼睛。  
“不。偶尔，在极其隐秘的情况下，”他终于开口说道，“我会享受这种乐趣。”  
“我就知道。”Greg一边说着，一边到卫生间收拾他的东西。  
他的语气中有一点骄傲和自满。但是不令人生厌。至少，Mycroft不觉得讨厌。他对此的感觉恰恰与之相反。一种奇异的满足感莫名地充斥着他。这感觉不坏。情绪和感情都不是他擅长的方面。或者说，是他不想擅长的方面。他只希望这些情绪不要干扰他的思考。很好，这种感觉显然不会干扰他的思考。Mycroft想，这就足够了。  
卫生间里Greg正在哼着不成调的歌收拾东西。  
那些东西虽然不多但是放得……呃，确实有点乱。不过反正用得方便就好了。沐浴液、洗发水、须后水……Greg在心里清点着。  
还有……Greg的目光落在那个小角落里。他的动作忽然停下了。那是一瓶香水。这瓶香水已经买了很久了，但是几乎没怎么用过。不，用过。三次。Greg记得很清楚。三次。  
Greg从角落里拿起那瓶香水，向空中喷了一点，等着那些细密的雾落下。是熟悉的味道。  
镜子里，Mycroft倚在门口看着他。  
“啊，有件事。”他朝着镜子里的Mycroft露出了笑容，“你来之前喷了香水吗？”  
Mycroft挑起了一边的眉毛，停顿了一会儿才说：“是的，有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”Greg把这瓶香水放到了一边，“很好闻，很适合你……”  
他故意把最后这句拖得很长。  
果然，Mycroft的回答很快。  
“谢谢。这是去年新出的——”  
“我喜欢。”Greg干脆利索地截断了Mycroft的话，他把要带走的那些东西揽在了一起，也不等Mycroft对他的话有什么回答，就转身冲站在门口的Mycroft笑了，“好了，回家吧。”


	10. 10

虽然他昨天跟Mycroft说了会来找Sherlock，但是Greg还是没想到，会在Sherlock的窝里看到Mycroft。毕竟他早晨光着脚在房子里转悠了两圈，没发现一个人影，只在餐桌上找到一张便条，上面告诉他厨房里的东西都可以随便用。

Sherlock那个脏兮兮的屋子房门大开着。

兄弟两人正彼此瞪着对方。

这让Greg觉得自己的出现相当不是时候。

这个念头从他脑海里浮现出来的那一瞬间，这兄弟俩忽然齐刷刷地看向他。

“哦，Lestrade，你来了。”Sherlock先开口了，“你还有什么遗愿吗？”

你听听，这叫什么话！Greg看向Mycroft的那一眼里显然包含着这个信息以及后面省略的千八百字需要消音的内容。

“Sherlock！”Mycroft低声呵斥道。

而Sherlock根本不理他。

“Lestrade，这完全是出于好意。如果你还有什么想吃的赶紧去吃一点，顺便给我带点牛奶回来。哦，还有，这是我亲爱的哥哥Mycroft，我想你们已经见过了。”

“确实。”一般来说，Greg只对Sherlock最后一句话做出回应。毕竟Sherlock能说那么一长串还根本不带喘气，而且无论Greg说什么都不会影响Sherlock下一段叽叽喳喳的内容，再说了如果说得太多了还会被Sherlock咆哮一番，简直是得不偿失。

这次好像有点例外。

“看到了吗，Mycroft。”Sherlock对着Mycroft说，“连这样一个碌碌无为的探长都觉得这个国家要完蛋了。”

相比起Greg一脸搞不清状况的迷惑，Mycroft只是简单地挑了挑眉毛。

“我没看出他觉得这个国家要完蛋了。”Mycroft语气平静，语速适中。

“那你应该去医院看看你的耳朵，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“我的听力非常好，谢谢你的关心。”

Lestrade电视台，Lestrade电视台，观众朋友们大家好，这里是猫狗大战的决赛现场，今天的解说员是Greg Lestrade。现在在场上的两位选手分别是来自Holmes家的比格犬和和来自Holmes家的柴郡猫。这是一场Holmes德比啊①，当然，出现这个结果也是在预料之中的，毕竟两位选手实力都非常强劲。好的，哨声响起，比赛开始了！

比格犬很快进入了状态，他先对柴郡猫发起了攻击！比格首先选择了言语攻击！很好，言辞很犀利，角度很刁钻，没有一丝犹豫！让我们看看柴郡猫会如何应对！柴郡猫没有动！难以置信他竟然没有动！难道面对这样的攻击他打算硬扛下来吗？这个战术确实有点令人意想不到。但是，柴郡猫顶住了这次攻击！柴郡猫趁势发起了反击，比格犬第一次进攻没有成功，现在反而陷入了被迫防守的阶段。漂亮！柴郡猫的心态可以说还是非常沉稳的，这位选手显然身经百战，他没有被对手的上蹿下跳打乱节奏，好，柴郡猫找到了比格犬的弱点，让我们看看这次他的攻击能否成功？！比格犬躲过去了！比格犬一个灵巧的闪避！彻底躲过了柴郡猫这次攻击！看来这不是一场速战速决的比赛。双方现在都紧盯着对方，想要找出对方的破绽，下一个先出手的会是谁呢？！

“Lestrade，你在傻笑什么？”Sherlock的声音像一则开会员都屏蔽不掉的广告那样突如其来猝不及防。

比格犬忽然对着摄像机咆哮起来！比赛被打断了！现场顿时陷入混乱，我们先切回演播厅……

“不，没什么。”Greg说，顺便在心里给他的观众们道了个歉。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，接着对Mycroft说：“我是不会去参加你的婚礼的，亲爱的哥哥，所以不管你有什么阴谋都省省吧。”

“为什么你觉得这是个阴谋？”Greg忍不住问了一句，“就是……结婚而已？”

“哈。”Sherlock干笑了一声，接着他转向Greg，声情并茂了起来，“噢，Lestrade，可怜的天真的Lestrade，我这位无所不能的哥哥给了你什么好处？嗯？听我的话，Lestrade，离Mycroft远一点，他是全英国最危险的人。”

Greg看了一眼Mycroft，Mycroft只是气定神闲地端起了桌上的茶。

兄弟情谊真是令人感动，Greg在内心赞叹着，毕竟他每次从来不敢碰Sherlock的各种器皿。

“对，没错。”Sherlock的抑扬顿挫还在继续，“就是你眼前的这个胖子，这个肮脏又装腔作势的胖子，也许是全世界最危险的人。一旦他踏足你的生活，Lestrade，你就休想甩脱他。所以你还站在那里干什么，跑啊，Lestrade！跑！”

我又不是汤姆·汉克斯我跑什么。Greg在心里偷偷说。但是他脸上还是换上了那种特供给Sherlock的心照不宣，并且点了点头。

“我就知道跟你说了也没用。”Sherlock声音中带着无限的悲悯和愤怒，他眯着眼睛，又转向了Mycroft，“我知道得比谁都清楚，撒旦就是你的别名，Mycroft。在收买人心上没有人比你在行。”

Sherlock噌地从椅子上跳起来落地时转了个身。

干净漂亮。这身手投身体育界一定大有作为。Greg在心里这么点评着。

“告诉我，Lestrade。”Sherlock的声音像恐吓又像是抚慰，“Mycroft给你了什么？”

“啥？”Greg还沉浸在刚才那颇具力量美的跳跃中，回过神才看到Sherlock那炯炯有神的双目。

“钱？”Sherlock显然有点不耐烦了。

“哈？”Greg抓了抓头，他朝Mycroft的方向看了一眼，只见他的未婚夫正优哉游哉地坐在椅子上，兴致盎然地拨拉着他的茶。

“不是钱。”Sherlock自言自语，猛地抬头，“晋升？”

“晋升？”Greg不知道这都是哪儿跟哪儿，但是他的余光瞥到了Mycroft，Mycroft的动作停了一下。

“你显然还不知道Mycroft的真实身份。”Sherlock点了点头，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“有趣。”

“我只是一个身居末位的公务员。”Mycroft的声音传来。

“这就是他跟你说的？哦，当然，这是他一贯的说法。动动你的脑子，Lestrade！”

话说到这里，Greg确实有点感兴趣了。他当然知道Mycroft不可能是什么小小的公务员。但是他具体是干什么的，确实是一个迷。

Greg看了看Mycroft。光明正大地，但是带着一点疑惑。他了解Sherlock。如果他迫切地追问，Sherlock一定会看出点什么。但是有时候Sherlock会自己说出来。你需要做的就是给他布置好一个舞台。打好灯光。做出一副蠢样。

然后。

“我的亲爱的哥哥，这个令人厌烦的胖子，”Sherlock又勾起了那抹标志性的、嘲讽的微笑，“在他不偷偷摸摸鬼鬼祟祟地搞情报的时候，基本上就是大英政府。”

哦，所以不是明珠而是大英政府本身。

Greg有点失望。不过这倒是能解释通很多事情。

他不知道自己脸上是什么表情，反正这个表情取悦了Sherlock。

“所以，Lestrade，你永远不知道他有多危险。结婚？”Sherlock嗤笑一声，“Mycroft竟然要结婚？想想这多么可怕，Lestrade，所以你的遗愿是什么？也许你还有几天时间去实现它。你的婚礼在什么时候？”

幸亏最后这句是冲着Mycroft嚷嚷的，不然Greg就要脱口而出回答他了。

“后天。”Mycroft平静地回答。

“哈，后天。”Sherlock说，“你还有三十多个小时，Lestrade。想干什么就干什么吧。后天也许地球都会消失。”

“有这么……呃，可怕吗？”Greg犹豫地问。

“可怕？”Sherlock冲着Greg大声喊道，“这就是你能想出来的形容词吗，Lestrade？我替你感到羞愧。可怕？想想看，Mycroft为什么要结婚？”

这显然是一个设问，因为Sherlock根本没给Greg回答的时间就又开始字正腔圆了起来。

“他没有理由结婚。只要他的工作还存在一天，他就不会结婚。噢，哥哥，你拒绝那个几乎不可能继承王位的王位继承人的时候是怎么说的？家庭关系对你的工作是一种阻碍？”

哇，还有这种事儿呢！Greg听得津津有味，他完全不顾Mycroft抗议的目光，时不时与Sherlock四目相接还点点头鼓励对方继续往下说。

“还是说那个经常告诉我说什么‘关心不是优点’‘感情一定误事’的哥哥如今自己深陷情感泥沼不能自拔？”Sherlock颇为戏剧化地摇摇头，“太没有说服力了，Mycroft。而且这不可能。Mycroft鄙夷感情，确切来说，他鄙夷一切干扰他思考，让他变得软弱的东西。因为伟大的Mycroft Holmes是没有弱点的。是不是，Mycroft？”

“你总是太戏剧化，Sherlock。”Mycroft说。

“既不承认又不否认，然后指出你的缺点。这就是Mycroft。”Sherlock摊了摊手，“谁能忍受他？所以唯一的解释就是，我们这个国家要完了，而唯一能拯救它的就是Mycroft的婚姻。啊，殉道者，这是我哥哥最喜欢的角色。”

殉道者……这倒也不能算错，Greg思忖着，你个没心没肺的小混蛋。

而Mycroft只是叹了一口气。

“所以这个婚礼是一个阴谋。”Sherlock大声宣布，“Mycroft没有结婚的动机。也不可能找到一个愿意跟他结婚的人。想想看，Lestrade，谁会跟你眼前这个龌龊的胖子结婚？”

比如……我？就算是在心里，Greg也不敢把这句话说得太大声，万一一不小心就被Sherlock听到了呢？

“既然如此，”Mycroft说，他坐在椅子上，安定、坦然，“不如你来告诉我，Sherlock。你来告诉我，谁是我的结婚对象。如果你能得出正确的结论，那么我就不强求你出席我的婚礼。”

Sherlock的眼睛眯起来了。

“这么做对你有什么好处？”他警惕地问。

“既然你不愿意参加我的婚礼，但是我又希望你能出席。我想这是唯一的解决办法。你需要的所有线索都在这里。”Mycroft说，“这是一个赌约。我言而有信。”

“哦？”Sherlock坐了回去，显然非常有兴趣，他盯着Mycroft，“这不是一个赌约。这是一个挑战。”

“我不否认。”Mycroft微笑了。

“你认为我无法做出正确的推断。”Sherlock说，他的双手交叠撑在下巴上，弓着背看着Mycroft。

“我只是怀疑。”Mycroft说。

“不。”Sherlock打量着他，“你自以为找到了一个我绝对不可能找出的答案。”

“所以？”Mycroft轻轻地歪了歪头。

“你应该知道，这也是一条线索。”Sherlock向后靠去，他的目光依然牢牢地钉在Mycroft身上。

“喔。”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，“可能我只是犯了一个小小的错误。”

“不，你没有。你故意让我觉得这是一个不可能的答案……你在误导我……你想隐藏什么……”Sherlock喃喃自语。

“也许。”Mycroft保持着那个微笑。

Greg耳边响起了一阵轰鸣声和一阵轰鸣声。

那是梅赛德斯奔驰和梅赛德斯奔驰的轰鸣声。

他决定给自己找个座位安心看比赛。

他刚小心翼翼把占据了半个沙发的头骨先生挪开，就听到Sherlock大喝一声：“Lestrade！”

啥？Greg吓了一跳，这也太快了吧？难道是因为他早晨因为好奇用了一下Mycroft的那块香皂？

他小心翼翼转过身，看着Sherlock皱着眉头。

“不要动头骨先生。”Sherlock说，“说说你的看法。”

这两句一点都不挨着。可这就是Sherlock。

“啥看法？”Greg把头骨先生挪到了旁边，自己可算是舒舒服服坐了下来。

“关于我哥哥的结婚对象。”

“哈？”

Sherlock挥了挥手，说：“当然你的想法大部分时间都是错的，但是偶尔也很有启发性。”

“偶尔。”Greg说，十分不满地哼了一声，“那我的建议是……老老实实去参加你哥的婚礼。”

“哼。”Sherlock白了他一眼，“我不会去的。任何婚礼都一样。人类无聊的社交活动。”

“随你。”Greg伸直了腿，一手搭在头骨先生的脑袋顶上。

“至于你，Mycroft……”Sherlock的目光又落在了Mycroft的身上，“你亲自来告诉我你的婚讯，而我到现在为止没有接到妈咪的电话，这说明你还没告诉她。”

“正确。”

“可是你为什么不告诉她呢？她那么希望你结婚。”

“你说呢？”

“因为这个人，你准备结婚的这个人，并不是她希望的那样。”Sherlock露出一个笑容，“也就是说，你们的社会地位并不相配。”

“我不否认。”

“有趣。”Sherlock说，“所以这不是一次政治婚姻。你是出于别的目的才结婚的。”

“当然。我是为了让妈咪安心。”

“撒谎。你的目的会是什么呢？不，结婚对象……结婚对象……你一直没有用人称代词，你怕泄露什么……性别？”

Mycroft这次只是微笑着。

“性别……”Sherlock自言自语，“为什么要模糊性别？哈，因为一旦我知道了性别就会缩小范围……Mycroft更喜欢男人而不是女人，所以……不，他想要误导我，所以……但是他知道我会想到他在误导我……”

“思考，Sherlock，然后观察。”

“我是不会上当的，Mycroft。你想让我以为那是个男人，不，你不会得逞的。”

Mycroft微笑着点了点头。

是一种专门应付记者的十分礼貌又玄妙的笑容。Greg感到由衷地佩服。

“你显然不厌恶这位女士。”Sherlock盯了Mycroft一会儿才说。

Mycroft只是笑了一下。

“不，”Sherlock没有放过这个笑容，“不，Mycroft，你不是不厌恶她。不，你对她很满意。收起你那个恶心的笑容。竟然有人会让你觉得满意，不可思议。”

很满意。这个评价似乎还不错。Greg翘起了嘴角。

“你总是把我想得过于挑剔，Sherlock。”Mycroft说。

“一个社会地位不高但是能让你觉得很满意的女性。”Sherlock显然沉浸在自己的思绪里，“这很奇怪……太奇怪了……世界上竟然有这样的人？”

接下来有大概五分钟，整个房间一片寂静。

Greg的手机忽然响起来了，好歹算是打破了这段沉默。

Greg看了一眼手机屏幕。是他妹妹。Greg犹豫了一下，没有接。现在接的话，说不定会说漏什么。毕竟Sherlock除了嗅觉灵敏之外，听觉也相当优秀。

但是他不知道Sherlock还要在这里推理多久。他想了想，站了起来，把手上拎着的档案放在了桌上。

“这是你要的案子，Sherlock。我先走了，有点事。档案上不许出现别的东西，知道吗？”

“案子。”Sherlock心不在焉地说，忽然他眼睛亮了起来，对Mycroft说，“不，一定有问题，是我哪里搞错了，是不是？”

“你还有三十多个小时，我亲爱的弟弟。”Mycroft也站了起来，他对着Sherlock微笑，“慢慢想。我随时恭候你的答案。”

接着，他对着Greg说：“如果顺路的话，你不介意我送你一程？”

“我想我们应该顺路。”Greg十分配合。

他帮Sherlock关门的时候，Greg还听到Sherlock在那里嘟嘟囔囔的。

坐到车上，Greg先给他妹妹回了个电话。果然不是什么大事。

“你愿意带多少人来都行。”他对他的妹妹说。

挂了电话他才想起还有Mycroft。

“应该……可以吧？我妹妹想带几个朋友。”虽然刚才那么理直气壮但是想起Mycroft的挑剔，Greg还是有点心虚。

“当然。毕竟这也是你的婚礼。”Mycroft说。

“谢谢。”Greg轻快地说。

过了一会儿，Greg忽然想起什么似的问道：“所以，Sherlock说的是真的吗？”

“哪一部分？”Mycroft回答得很谨慎。

“王位继承人？”

“啊。那是很久之前的事情了。不过确有其事。”

“大英政府？”

“当然不是。我只是——”他的话没说完就被打断了。

“大英政府的明珠，我知道。”Greg忍着笑说。

Mycroft只是叹了口气，又看了他一眼。那眼神有点嗔怪的意思，还有点抱怨。

“好了好了，我知道了，”Greg赶紧顺着毛撸，“一个身居末位的公务员。”

“我弟弟很了解我的过去。”过了一会儿，Mycroft这么说，“他的推理几乎都是正确的。”

“噢。”Greg露出一个心照不宣的笑容，但是马上，他故意问道，“所以你是真的准备跟一个灰姑娘结婚了？”

“你知道我在说什么。”Mycroft目不斜视地看着前方，这么说道。

①德比这个词一般在足球比赛里常用到，是说比赛球队双方来自同一个地区

②比格犬是一种小猎犬，大耳朵非常可爱，但是对人的服从性非常低~如果觉得比格很可爱，云养就好了，城市家庭请不要养比格犬(づ￣3￣)づ

③汤姆汉克斯那里就是阿甘正传的梗啦XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实话这篇文能写到第十章我也是挺惊讶的。  
> 更惊讶的是一片先婚后爱写到第十章还没结婚_(:з」∠)_


End file.
